Anna
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: El último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre es el de estar viendo una película de terror junto con ella y mi hermana gemela, y sus palabras, "Son para que sepas no estás sola". Fantasmas, demonios, angeles y cosas sobrenaturales.
1. Pecado mortal.

Esta es una nueva historia, espero les llame la atención.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo I. Pecado mortal.

Elsa.

Me despierta el sonido de mi celular, apenas y he podido dormir unas cuantas horas.

Contesto apenas se donde está ese infernal aparato.

\- Elsa Arendelle.

"Detective Arendelle, ha habido un suicidio en el hospital de la santa luz"

De inmediato me pongo en alerta, en ese hospital está internada mi hermana.

Me visto con la misma ropa que ayer, y aunque no quiero tono mi arma.

Apenas salgo de mi departamento, subo a mi camioneta y manejo hasta el hospital.

Los recuerdos de ayer aún me atormentan.

Siento que el aire me falta, ¡no puedo respirar!

Agarro el crucifijo que cuelga de mi cuello.

"¡Dios, por favor perdóname!"

Apenas llegó al hospital veo la camioneta del equipo forense.

Bajo de la camioneta y camino hacia un oficial.

\- ¿Donde fue el incidente?

El joven se tensa apenas me ve, y evita mi mirada a toda costa.

\- Detective Arendelle, no creo que se...

\- ¡Te pregunté donde fue el incidente!

\- En la zona de psiquiatría, habitación 33. - me dice casi gritando.

Yo siento como todo mi cuerpo se tensa y empiezo a correr hacia la habitación.

¿Porque?

¡¿Porque?!

¿¡PORQUE?!

Sigo corriendo y no me importa haber empujado a una mujer en el proceso, ni siquiera me disculpó.

¡Solo necesito verla!

Mi superior Fergus me toma de la cintura e impide que siga corriendo.

\- ¡Cálmate!

¡Pero no puedo hacerlo!

Delante de mí está la habitación, está delimitada por una cinta amarilla, por dentro es una de las escenas mas macabras que he visto, la sangre está esparcida por todo el lugar, la ventana que da al jardín está rota.

\- ¿¡Quien fue?!

Durante no se cuánto tiempo trato de hacer que Fergus me suelte, pero no lo hace hasta mucho después. Y solo me suelta una vez me calmo.

\- Fue un suicidio.

\- ¡Ella no haría algo así! ¡Elin no haría eso!

\- Elsa, las grabaciones lo muestran.

¡Carajo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy en la catedral de Arendelle, necesito hablar con el arzobispo.

Delante de mí está una mujer, se me hace extrañamente familiar.

Un padre se acerca a nosotras.

\- El arzobispo Jackson la espera.

\- Ella va primero. - digo señalando a la pelirroja, pero me extraña que este fumando dentro de la iglesia.

\- Ella espera a alguien más. - me dice el padre un poco incómodo.

Camino junto al padre, y me acerco al arzobispo, lo he conocido desde que soy una niña, cuando mi madre murió y mi hermana empezó a tener ataques de esquizofrenia, mi padre nos hizo ser devotas de la iglesia, y en ese tiempo el padre Jackson era el único que lograba calmar a mi hermana.

\- Padre.

\- Hija, siento tu pérdida. - veo como le es difícil hablar. - Lo siento, pero no puede tener un funeral católico.

\- Pero padre, Elin creía que Dios era el único que la amaba. - siento como la voz se me rompe con cada palabra.

\- Lo se. - Me sonríe con cierta tristeza. - Pero el suicidio sigue siendo un pecado capital, y la iglesia lo sigue viendo con malos ojos.

\- Padre por fav...

\- No puedo hacer nada, La Paz del señor este contigo.

Y se da la vuelta dejándome sola aquí.

Camino a la puerta, y para colmo de males está lloviendo, no creo sea buena idea que maneje con el estado de ánimo que tengo.

En la puerta está la mujer, tiene el cabello cobre peinado en dos coletas, viste un traje negro, y se pone un sombrero lista para irse.

Justo enfrente nuestro está un taxi.

\- ¿Gusta compartir el taxi?

No sé porque le dije eso, no soy una persona que le hable a desconocidos de la nada.

\- Gracias, pero no creo ser buena compañía en estos momentos.

Y aunque su voz fue suave, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, siendo policía estoy acostumbrada el sentimiento de peligro, pero esta vez fue diferente, y antes de que pueda hacer algo, ella comienza a caminar sin importarle un mínimo mojarse con la lluvia.

Una joven sale del taxi.

\- ¡Anna! ¿¡A dónde vas?! - La joven parece desesperada. - ¡Se está cayendo el cielo! ¡Vuelve!

Pero Anna sigue caminando sin voltear atrás.

.-:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:-.

En la puerta de mi departamento, hay un par de cajas, no hace falta mucho para saber que son las cosas de mi hermana, también hay un par de discos duros sobre de ellas.

Meto todo a mi departamento, no tengo ni la menor idea por donde empezar.

Sé que mi hermana no haría algo así, entonces alguien debió de hacerlo, o alguien debió de obligarla a hacerlo.

Enciendo mi computadora y conecto los discos duros, son las grabaciones de la habitación de Elin, al parecer había estado teniendo un progreso, pues la habían dejado de inyectar calmantes, hago que el video se reproduzca más rápido, vendo que los únicos que tuvieron contacto con ella fueron los doctores y enfermeras del lugar, llegó hasta el punto del incidente, el reloj de la grabación marca las tres y media de la mañana, Elin se levanta de la cama y voltea a la cámara, a pesar de que el video no tiene sonido, juro que dice "Anna Månen", retrocedo el video, pero solo logró ver sus labios moverse, y es cuando empieza a azotar su cabeza en contra del cristal hasta romperlo, los vidrios se esparcen por el suelo, toma un pedazo de vidrio y por última vez voltea la mirada hacia la cámara, mientras que corta sus muñecas.

Cierro el video y comienzo a llorar, alguien debió obligarla a hacer eso.

\- Anna Månen.

Abro la base de datos de la policía, en el buscador pongo el nombre... nada.

Ni una multa, ni un arresto, nada.

Abro el buscador de internet, y pongo el nombre, debe saltar cualquier cosa... nada.

Facebook... nada

Instagram... nada.

Wattpad... sin capítulos nuevos.

No sé me ocurre otra cosa más que buscar más al fondo...

Abro un programa que esconde mi ip, y cuando arranca abro Orion Browser, pongo la dirección de la Haiddenwiki, sé que se supone es ilegal esto, pero si no hay nada en la web normal, debe haber algo en la Deep Web.

Tarda un poco en cargar pero en cuanto lo hace, no tardó mucho en dar con algo.

Una web, no parece más que una página de videos snuf...

Pero hay unos cuantos relatos que dan el nombre, "Anna Månen", sigo leyendo, con algo de suerte puedo encontrar dónde puedo encontrarla.

\- "La única alma por la que Lucifer subiría en persona"

Y una imagen, yo conozco ese lugar, es una heladería en el centro, en la puerta a un lado de la heladería, una persona, no se ve con mucha claridad, pero estoy segura es la mujer de la iglesia.

Cierro todo y cuando tomo mis llaves, una caja de las pertenencias de mi hermana cae al suelo.

Desenfundó mi arma, y me acerco con cuidado.

Cuando estoy cerca un cachorro de gato juega con una muñeca de trapo, la recuerdo, mi madre la hizo para nosotras.

Pero de dónde carajo salió el gato.

Y veo que deje la ventana abierta, debió tener frío y entro buscando calor.

No soy tan desalmada como para sacar al pequeño, y no me haría mal un poco de compañía.

Tomo una manta de mí ropero y le hago una improvisada cama al felino, de mi refrigerador saco la leche y le sirvo en un plato.

Con eso debe bastar hasta que vuelva.

Ni tardo mucho en llegar a la heladería, no hay mucha gente adentro, hace frío por la lluvia es de esperarse que no a mucha gente se le antoje comer helado.

Entro por las escaleras para subir a la planta de arriba, y al fondo de ellas hay una puerta de madera.


	2. Verdad Oculta

Como siempre les agradezco enormemente la atención prestada.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II. Verdad oculta.

Elsa.

La puerta a simple vista es normal, nada llama la atención, pero mi trabajo me ha hecho ver un poco más allá de las cosas.

En el marco de la puerta se ven un par de cosas talladas sobre de la madera, no entiendo que dicen, pero definitivamente no es normal.

Toco la puerta y casi de inmediato un ladrido hace que salte en mi lugar.

Es un perro grande, sus garras empujan la puerta y poco puede hacer para mantener la calma.

Pero oigo como quitan los seguros de la puerta y apenas por ella se asoma, en la iglesia no pude ver con detenimiento su rostro, es sumamente hermosa, no parece ser muy mayor, puede que tengamos la misma edad.

\- ¿Que se le ofrece?

\- ¿Anna Månen?

\- Me siento un poco halagada que me allá rastreado, pero debo admitir que es un poco creppy.

Anna está apunto de cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que lo haga, detengo la puerta con mi brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo le muestro mi placa de policía.

\- ¿Tiene unos minutos?, solo quiero hablar con usted.

Anna sonríe y abre por completo la puerta, me invita a pasar con una pose bastante marcada, creo que se está burlando de mí.

\- Perdone el desorden, no esperaba visitas.

Veo el departamento y debo admitir que estoy un poco impresionada, toda la pared está cubierta de libros, del piso al techo, Anna pasa a un lado mío y se sienta en una mesa que está justo enfrente mío, sobre de ella hay un cenicero que tiene más de una cajetilla sobre de él, y una botella de whisky.

\- Le ofrezco algo de tomar. - Me dice antes de tomar un gran trago a la botella.

\- No gracias, solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

Cuando quiero comenzar a hablar un gruñido me hace temblar, volteo la mirada y en los pies de la mesa un gran perro, y digo grande porque estoy segura que es más grande que yo, conozco a la raza, es un presa canario, hace algunos años había un grupo que organizaba peleas de perros, y lamentablemente este era uno de los más frecuentados, es café con manchas negras como tigre, es un hermoso perro y se ve que está muy bien cuidado, pero me muestra los dientes como una clara advertencia.

\- Olaf, tranquilo.

El perro agacha la cabeza pero aún siento su mirada sobre de mi.

\- Ahora si, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Volteo a ver a Anna, y por primera vez desde que llegue la veo con detenimiento, su cabello está desatado y cae cual cascada, tiene su camisa abierta mostrando su abdomen perfectamente marcado, su brasier negro me hace que mi boca se seque y sus pecas esparcidas por toda su piel me hacen ojitos. Tiene las mangas de su camisa arremangadas mostrando un par de tatuajes en sus brazos que no alcanzó a distinguir muy bien.

Tengo que decir algo pronto o voy a quedar como una pervertida.

\- Mi hermana. - Perfecto genio directo al grano. - Ella se suicido ayer por la noche.

Veo como en sus ojos se marca perfectamente la pena. - Mi más sentido pésame.

\- Gracias, pero creo que alguien lo hizo.

\- ¿No me dijo que fue un suicidio?

\- Ella no haría algo así, alguien debió convencerla de hacerlo.

\- O ya veo, puedo preguntar, donde fue que sucedió este triste atentado.

Mi mandíbula se tensa y sé que ella se está burlando, ahora no hay ninguna duda ella sabe algo.

\- El hospital de la santa luz.

Anna mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo. - Es un hospital psiquiátrico, ¿Verdad?

No respondo, solo clavo mi mirada en ella.

\- Se en que está metida señorita Anna, ocultismo, exorcismos, sectas, y sé que Elin nunca haría algo así, alguna secta debió convencerla de hacerlo.

\- Claro, por qué los enfermos mentales nunca se suicidarían. - dice ella con sarcasmo, pero noto que esta un poco molesta.

\- Solo quiero un camino a seguir para hacerle justicia a mi hermana.

Anna saca una cajetilla de su pantalón y toma un cigarro, en sus ojos puedo ver que quiere decirme algo, pero casi de inmediato esa pequeña luz se esfuma.

\- ¿Un camino?, claro, es en esa dirección. - y me apunta a su puerta.

Es inútil esto, debo conseguir algo para poder sacarle más información, doy media vuelta lista para salir, pero escucho como algo cae detrás de mi, y casi de inmediato el perro empieza a ladrar con desesperación.

\- Espere.

Volteo nuevamente, y Anna y el perro están viendo algo en el suelo, siento como mi sangre se hela, es la muñeca de mi hermana, pero... pero... pero yo la dejé en mi casa.

\- ¿Donde consiguió esto?

Siento como el aire se aferra a mis pulmones, y no logró hacer que salga o entre...

Y antes de darme cuenta, el perro empieza a ladrar con aún más fuerza, y escucho un gran alboroto, como si miles de aves volaran a la misma vez, el olor que llena el aire de pronto es fétido .

Y justo cuando puedo respirar de nueva cuenta siento el suelo en contra de mi trasero.

\- ¿En qué demonios estás metida?

Veo perfectamente como Anna abre la puerta, y por el pasillo se arrastran miles de sombras, no alcanzó a ver sus formas, pero si veo que son garras y alas.

Anna pone detrás suyo al perro y de la cintura de su pantalón saca una especie de tela, tiene unas cuantas manchas negras, pero esas cosas se acercan cada vez más, hacen un ruido espeluznante, es como las uñas en contra de una pizarra y lamentos, Anna enciende su encendedor, mientras que todo a nuestro alrededor pierde luz, sólo alcanzó a ver la llama del encendedor, y justo cuando la llama alcanza la tela, todo se ilumina, dejándome ver cómo esas cosas trataron de entrar y tomar a Anna, pero la luz cubrió todo el lugar, y las sombras desaparecieron.

Siento como mi estómago se revuelve, y no puedo mantener lo poco que he comido en mi estómago, pongo mis manos sobre de mi boca, pero es inútil y comienzo a vomitar, el olor es simplemente nauseabundo.

\- Tranquila, a todos les pasa la primera vez, es azufre, en unos momentos te tranquilizaras.

Solo puedo sentir como estoy cubierta de vomito, mis manos, mi pecho, toda yo estoy cubierta de vomito.

Aún con el estomago revuelto veo como Anna toma la muñeca del piso, y aunque no es lo más extraño que me ha pasado hoy, juro que veo como se mueve, tratando de alejar la mano de Anna de encima suyo.

Tiemblo de miedo mientras veo como Anna enciende su encendedor, y acerca la llama a la muñeca, los chillidos son como de una niña, el cuerpo de la muñeca se retuerce en la mano de Anna, mientras que grita de desesperación, los gritos y lamentos rebotan en las paredes y hace a mis huesos temblar de miedo, siento caliente debajo mío y no necesito ver para saber que acabo de sufrir un accidente.

\- Puede que tengas razón, y lo de tu hermana allá sido provocado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve fuera de mi, solo sé que estoy desnuda en una bañera, siento una esponja en mis pechos y como baja hasta mi centro, tallando con suavidad mientras que me limpia, volteo la mirada y solo soy capaz de suspirar mientras me pierdo en los ojos azules de Anna, estoy tan cerca de ella, que soy capaz de ver sus pecas que se esparcen por todo su rostro, y al ver nuevamente sus ojos me doy cuenta que no es un azul común, tiene esos ligeros toques de verde en su centro.

Cuando estoy lista para hablar siento como su mano se pierde entre mis piernas, y el placer solo es opacado por la vergüenza que siento, y lo que es peor no la detengo.

Es como si solo fuera una muñeca a su merced, me carga fuera la tina y parece que no le importa mojarse la ropa, solo me sienta con el mayor cuidado sobre una cama.

Cuando comienza a secar mi cuerpo con una toalla, lo hace con tanta delicadeza que me hace olvidar de todo lo que he pasado, siento como si fuera una pieza de cristal, y ella temiera romperme.

Cuando ella completa su hacer y se aleja de mí, siento el frío de su ausencia, extraño su toque sobre de mi piel.

Pero todo eso muere cuando la veo a mis pies, y por mis piernas desliza una pantaleta, la coloca en su lugar y siento aún más vergüenza, ahora no hay agua que me cubra para impedir que ella vea, no he tenido pareja en mucho tiempo por lo que he dejado un poco descuidada mi parte inferior.

Y cuando trato de cubrirla y de paso cubrir mi pecho, me doy cuenta no me puedo mover a voluntad.

¡Porque no me puedo mover!, ¡Porque no me puedo mover!, ¡Porque no me puedo mover!, ¡Porque no me puedo mover!, ¡Porque no me puedo mover!

Y de repente todo se detiene, solo soy capaz de sentir los labios de Anna sobre mi frente, y siento su tacto sobre mi mejilla.

Cuando el calor deja mi frente sus ojos quedan fijos en los míos.

\- Tranquila, solo estas exhausta. - Sus brazos se pierden detrás mío, y veo como me colocó una camisa blanca lo suficientemente grande para cubrirme por completo. - No ha de tardar mucho para que te puedas mover nuevamente, y lo siento si te incomoda que te allá visto desnuda, pero estabas un poco sucia, y déjame decirte que tienes un cuerpo hermoso.


	3. Una historia

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo III. Una historia.

Elsa.

Anna me cargo hasta la mesa que está en la entrada del departamento, sigo sin poder moverme, pero comienzo a sentir un hormigueo en mis piernas, espero sea una buena señal.

Olaf se acerca a mi, y parece un perro completamente diferente, lame mis piernas mientras que con su cabeza busca que lo acaricié. Y realmente es un gigantesco perro, su cabeza alcanza a sobresalir de la mesa y estoy segura que su cabeza es más grande que mi mano, y por como me mueve estoy segura tiene mucha fuerza.

A mí nariz llega un olor exquisito, es un olor a carne con algunas especias, y aunque no estoy segura que se lleve muy bien, también me llega un olor a chocolate.

Y cuando comienzo a poder mover mis brazos y piernas, Anna coloca frente a mí un gran plato, tiene un pedazo de carne que fácilmente pesa medio kilo, tiene puré de papa a un lado, mi boca saliva mucho, y no recuerdo la última vez que comí en forma.

Cuando tomo los cubiertos lista para comer, coloca una copa de vino tinto justo a lado de mi plato, y una taza de chocolate del otro lado.

Y realmente se que es de mala educación no esperar a que todos estén sentados a la mesa, pero tengo demasiada hambre como para esperar. Y solo con el primer bocado siento como la carne prácticamente se folla a mis papilas gustativas, no estoy segura de haber probado algo tan delicioso en mi vida.

No tardo mucho en acabarme el plato de carne, y me acabo la copa de vino de un solo trago.

Alzó la mirada y noto que Anna me está mirando fijamente con una taza de chocolate en sus manos.

Siento mi cara caliente cuando me doy cuenta que prácticamente devore la comida.

\- Gracias, estuvo delicioso. - Dije apenas pude juntar mis pensamientos, de Verdad espero no estar quedando mal frente a ella.

\- Gracias, me alegro que te gustará.

Casi enseguida saca la cajetilla de cigarros de su pantalón y toma uno en su boca, sé que no debería estar pensando en ello, mucho menos de una persona que acabo de conocer, pero sus labios son sumamente finos, pero a simple vista se ve que son suculentos.

\- Creo que tienes un par de preguntas que hacer.

Y salgo de mi transe con esas simples palabras, como si una burbuja se hubiera roto. Y todos los recuerdos vuelven en estampida.

\- Si... así es.

Pero no sé ni por dónde comenzar, digo... es casi imposible poder mantener mis pensamientos en línea una cosa me lleva a otra cosa, y ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en lo que me dice, o siquiera si pudiera confiar en lo que vi... digo... está la posibilidad que solo sea una especie de alucinación... el shock de perder a mi hermana pudo haberlo causado y mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada.

\- No es necesario que sepas, ¿sabes?

Alzó la mirada y la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro hace que me tranquilice de inmediato, sus ojos reflejan un calor que hace años no veo... son tan parecidos... a los ojos de... a los ojos... de mi madre...

\- Puedes salir por esa puerta, y no voltear atrás... vivir una vida normal... - Ella suspira. - Solo es una simple elección.

Y no estoy segura, de lo que quiero hacer...

Solo se... que le falle a mi hermana...

Ella estuvo sola y yo... yo... la deje sola... no pude protegerla... no quise protegerla...

\- Quiero saber.

Anna me sonríe... pero es una sonrisa triste... muy triste en realidad... y me pregunto qué ocultara...

Se levanta de la mesa, pero casi enseguida vuelve con un par de vasos y una botella de whisky, los deja sobre de la mesa y sirve.

\- Es un poco complicado de explicar. - le da un sorbo a su vaso y se queda un par de segundos quieta viendo al fondo de su vaso. - Eres católica, ¿Verdad?

¿De dónde salió eso?

\- Si, lo soy, ¿por qué?

\- Esto va a ser un poco complicado de digerir, pero digamos que todas las religiones tienen razón... no solo la católica, sino qué hay diferentes "dioses", y otras cosas que están ocultas a la vista de las personas normales.

Y esto es extrañamente familiar.

\- Digamos que al principio de los tiempos, la raza humana no fue el único ser pensante de la tierra, sino que hubo varias razas de seres, entre ellas los que nosotros conocemos como dioses o deidades. - ella suspira nuevamente. - También otras clases de seres, pero con el tiempo la armonía en la que se vivía se vino abajo, y casi todas esas razas se ocultaron de la vista de la humanidad, solo algunos pueden verlas, se supone que todos nacen con la capacidad de ver eso, pero conforme pasa el tiempo esa cualidad del ser humano se pierde, y por lo general se confunde con esquizofrenia o locura, que aunque sí existe no es un diagnóstico que cubre a aquellos que tienen ese... "don" algunos lo conocen como el tercer ojo, otros como luz, y algunos otros como clarividencia.

Y no sé porque me dice esto, pero por mucho que quiero pensar que es una locura... no puedo.

\- No sé qué creer.

\- Tu hermana, ella ¿porque estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico?

Y siento como si una mano tomará mi corazón y lo estrujara lista para matarme.

\- Comprendo... ella podía verlos. - Siento su mirada sobre de mi. - Tu también podías.

\- N... no.. yo no podía...

Una risa sarcástica sale de sus labios... me mira con cierta pena.

\- Sabes dónde buscar cosas que nadie a encontrado, tienes la suerte que cualquiera quisiera tener, pudiste hacer cualquier cosa con tu vida y sabías que lo lograrías... pero nada te llenaba porque nada era un desafío para ti... nunca te haz esforzado, aún ahora cada que vez algo que se supone o debe ser visto lo niegas...

Yo siento como el aire vuelve a ser mi enemigo, no puedo respirar con normalidad, y Anna solo me señala el vaso frente a mi, y cuando siento el ardor que baja por mi garganta el aire vuelve a entrar con normalidad.

\- Es normal querer ser como los demás.

\- Después que mi madre muriera... - Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, pero no puedo detener las palabras salir de mi boca. - Mi hermana empeoró, mi padre no sabía qué hacer con ella, pero ella... ella me suplicaba que le dijera la verdad, que yo... que yo también podía verlos... pero veía el miedo en los ojos de mi padre, y mentía le decía que yo no podía ver nada.

Anna tomo mi mano entre la suya, y puedo sentir como su dedo acaricia mi mano, me reconforta.

\- Sabes... ¿te gustan las películas de terror?

Yo no sé que contestar.

\- Donde todo parece normal, hasta que llega cierta persona a cierto lugar, y despierta a cierta cosa, mi madre decía que algunas personas como nosotros se las arreglaron para hacer ese tipo de películas, para que te des cuenta que no estamos solos, qué hay más como nosotros.

Alzó la mirada, y en vez de tener frente a mi a Anna, veo a mi madre.


	4. Una historia Pt 2

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Una historia pt. 2

Elsa.

Sacudo mi cabeza, no puede ser... simplemente es imposible... siento esa comezón en los ojos, y claro que quiero llorar... pero ella no es mi madre... solo necesito unos segundos... solo unos cuantos segundos...

Escucho la silla arrastrándose en contra del suelo, y sé que me está dando espacio... supongo que solo es mucho que digerir.

No sé en realidad cuánto tiempo toma tranquilizarme, pero lo logró...

Me levanto de la silla y al final de la mesa está sentada Anna, tiene un libro en las manos, pero de verdad tengo bastantes preguntas, me siento en la silla a un lado de ella, apenas voy a comenzar a hablar ella baja el libro y se me queda viendo fijamente.

\- ¿Por que no todos hacen lo mismo que yo? - eso es lo que más me incomoda, digo, yo he podido vivir bien y más que nada por qué no lo hizo Elin, ella pudo haber llevado una vida normal, sin medicinas, ni hospitales.

\- ¿Que?, ¿negar lo que vemos?

\- Si.

\- No es tan fácil, digo es fácil pero trae consecuencias, por decirlo de una manera. - Suspira y me parece muy impresionante que ella esté dispuesta a resolver mis dudas, la mayoría de la gente no comparte el conocimiento tan fácilmente. - Digamos que cuando las personas normales mueren, sus almas le pertenecen a lo que creyeron en vida, si alguien fue católica y sabe que fue mala persona, va al infierno por que así ella lo decide, las puertas del infierno no están cerradas como la gran mayoría del mundo cree, simplemente que las almas en pena creen merecer ese castigo, por eso cuando se arrepienten de corazón son capaces de ir al cielo, por qué de verdad creen que merecen ir al cielo, pero las personas con nuestro "don", no tenemos un lugar a donde ir, si no ayudamos en vida, solo reencarnaremos hasta que ayudemos lo suficiente para ganarnos el descanso eterno, hasta ese momento debemos vivir para ayudar...

\- Entonces, si yo salía por esa puerta, cuando muriera volvería a nacer, hasta utilizar esta maldición, para ayudar a los demás.

\- Básicamente.

\- ¡Es una jodida broma!

Anna se queda sentada mientras trato de controlarme... digo suficiente es ser un fenómeno... como para tener que hacerlo una y otra vez... pero ella ¿como sabe?

\- No sé si te ha pasado... pero en ocasiones tienes sueños o visiones dónde no eres tú, pero al mismo tiempo sabes que en realidad sí eres esa persona, y cuando despiertas sientes mucha nostalgia, pues ves a personas que no conoces pero si lo haces. - Y juro que empiezo a pensar que puede leer la mente. - Bueno es como eso son pequeños flashes de tu vida pasada, dónde viviste y moriste, y no cumpliste con el cometido.

Y trato de hacer memoria, pero justo ahora todo es tan confuso que simplemente no sé ni qué pensar. Y supongo que por ahora ya no quiero saber más de esto.

\- ¿y tú cuánto ganas con esto?

Ella ladea la cabeza como si no comprendiera lo que estoy diciéndole.

\- ¿Tu cobras algo por ayudar a la gente, o hacer esas cosas?

Y es una pregunta válida, no es como si pudiera vivir solo de buenas intenciones.

\- No yo no cobro nada, hay gente que después de ayudarla me dan algo, un regalo o algo, pero solo es porque ellos quieren, y hay otras veces que ni las gracias recibo. - Anna juega con la punta de su trenza. - Hay gente que si cobra, pero yo no.

\- ¿Y qué haces para sobrevivir?

Parece una platica más normal, y en serio quiero saber más sobre de ella.

\- Mi bisabuelo compró acciones de varias empresas, mi abuela se las ingenió para vender las que no tenían mucho futuro a un buen precio, mi madre compro más acciones, y llegaron hasta mi, que suelo apostar a una que otra gran idea que me es presentada, así que sigo recibiendo dinero de ahí.

\- ¿Tu familia?, ¿Ellos eran iguales a ti?

Ella suspira. - Si, pero hay veces en las que no se corre con esa suerte, y los niños son llevados a sicólogos y siquiatras que solo empeoran las cosas.

Yo asiento, y es lo qué pasó con mi hermana... pero mi madre decía lo mismo sobre de las películas de terror.

\- ¿Que era eso de la muñeca?

Anna vuelve a suspirar. - Era magia negra, muy poderosa... alguien quería ver realmente mal a tu hermana, y lo consiguió... no hay muchas personas que logren hacer eso... pero sobre lo que sea que le ayudó te siguió hasta aquí, y eso es bastante peligroso.

\- ¿Y tú puedes ayudarme a encontrar al quien hizo eso?

\- En estas cosas es como un juego de ajedrez, y debes pensar en que es lo que quiere la otra parte, puede que sea una trampa para atraerte, y vayamos a la boca del lobo.

\- No puedo dejar que las cosas queden así, eso me quito lo único que me quedaba.

\- Esa muñeca, ¿como la consiguió tu hermana?

\- La muñeca nos la dio nuestra madre, eran dos, una a cada una.

\- Tu madre está...

\- Muerta, murió cuando tenía cinco años.

Anna asiente, y casi enseguida se levanta de la mesa.

\- Me dijiste que cuando ella murió, tu hermana empezó a empeorar, ¿Verdad?

\- Si ella lloraba casi siempre, no podía dormir...

\- Creo que tu madre era igual a ustedes, cuando ella murió se quitó la protección que tenía sobre de ustedes, claro que solo es una suposición, pero ella tenía hermanos, o algo.

\- Si, tenía una hermana, mayor que ella, pero se pelearon muy fuerte y no he sabido nunca de ella.

Anna parece un animal enjaulado en su propia casa, como si buscara la forma de salir, pero no tiene a dónde ir.

\- Toma tus cosas, necesitamos ir a ver a una amiga.

\- Pero no tengo ropa.

Ella parece entender eso cuando voltea su mirada a mis piernas desnudas, y se sonroja mucho.

\- Bueno, pasaremos a tu casa primero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de pasar a mi casa por ropa, y tomar al gatito, por que realmente no quiero dejarlo solo, Anna condujo durante un buen tiempo, hasta llegar a las afueras de Arendelle, es en las faldas de la montaña, un pequeño pueblo, lo cual parece bastante lúgubre pues desde que llegamos no he visto ni un alma.

\- La muchacha del taxi.

Anna voltea a verme unos segundos antes de volver su mirada al camino. - ¿Que taxi?

\- El que estaba afuera de la iglesia.

\- Ahh... Rapunzel, que con ella.

\- ¿Ella es tu novia? - Y quiero taparme la boca en cuanto las palabras salen de ella.

Pero la risa de Anna me hace pensar que no es tan malo haberlo preguntado. - No ella no es mi novia, es una muchacha con el mismo don y quiere aprender, yo le enseño a cambio de que me lleve cuando hago un trabajo.

\- ¿Y no puedes manejar? - Y en serio alguien que me cierre la boca.

\- Regularmente cuando terminó un trabajo estoy muy cansada y lo que menos quiero es manejar.

Y gracias a Dios parece que llegamos, Anna estaciona su carro enfrente de una casa, parece la típica cabaña de montaña.

Sigo a Anna cuando baja, y no sé porque pero bajo al gato conmigo, el parece desesperado, y yo solo puedo sentir como mi piel se eriza, pero digo hace bastante frío. Y sé que es una mala excusa hasta para mi, porqué nunca me ha molestado el frío.

Anna toca la puerta, y no tarda mucho en abrir la puerta una mujer, es bastante alta, y tiene una belleza que no puedo definir, digo es de tez blanca, cabello negro y de rostro amigable, pero tiene otra cosa que no sé que es, que me tranquiliza.

El gato salta sobre de ella, y ella comienza a acariciarlo cuando lo tiene en sus manos.

\- Veo que la trajiste, buen trabajo.

El gato parece entenderle, pues pide mimos con su cabeza.

\- Así que tu la mandaste conmigo. - Anna le dice a la mujer, y es como si encontrara una pieza en el rompecabezas que tiene en su cabeza.

\- No, en realidad yo solo mande al pequeño a protegerla, no sabía que tú te ibas a involucrar. - la conversación me parece de lo más extraña, y me siento sumamente incómoda al ser la única que no sabe nada, hasta el gato parece saber más que yo. - Pero pasen, y díganme que las trae por estos rumbos.

Anna y yo nos adentramos a la cabaña, y veo qué hay bastantes artilugios y aún más libros que en la casa de Anna.

\- ¿Gustan algo de beber? ¿O de comer? - dice la mujer, mientras ir nos señala una mesa para que nos sentemos.

\- No gracias Azrael, solo queremos hacerte unas cuantas consultas, claro si no es mucha molestia.

Azrael se sienta enfrente de nosotras, y deja al gato en el suelo, el pequeño de inmediato corre hacia mi y con sus patitas llama mi atención para que lo cargue.

\- Parece que le agradas.

\- Sobre eso, ¿por qué dice que lo envió a protégeme?

\- Pues le debía un favor a una vieja amiga, y creo fue hora de pagarlo. - Dice con tranquilidad, mientras que de una caja de madera que está sobre de la mesa saca un habano y lo prende dejando salir el espeso humo de su boca.

\- Sobre eso, ¿llegaste a conocer...

Pero Anna no puede terminar la pregunta, cuando del humo que sale de la boca de la mujer se empieza a ver una silueta.

\- A Iduna Arendelle, antes conocida como Iduna Corona. - El humo forma el rostro de mi madre, sus facciones son completamente visibles. - Si la conocí, era una buena persona.

Yo trato de tocar a mi madre, pero cuando mis dedos tocan el humo la silueta simplemente desaparece.

\- Eso significa que ella también tenía luz.

\- Todas las personas la tenemos, pero se a lo que te refieres, y si, ella la tenía.

Anna saca de su bolsillo los restos de la muñeca, y los deja sobre de la mesa, y aunque está aún quemada puede verse la forma que tenía.

Pero antes de que explicar que es lo que había pasado, Azrael apuñala a la muñeca y está comienza a perder su forma, y de ella salen muchos gusanos que terminan por convertirse en polvo, quedando solo el cuchillo clavado sobre de la mesa.

\- ¿Eso que era? - Pregunto, sintiendo como mi estómago quiere volver a salir.

\- Un trabajo que hicieron para dañar.

\- Pero eso fue un regalo de mi madre.

\- Te equivocas niña. - la mujer se levanta de la mesa y camina a un costado del cuarto, a los pocos segundos regresa con una botella de vidrio, deja caer el contenido sobre de la mesa, y el olor es bastante fuerte, estoy por preguntar que es lo que planea, cuando deja caer su puro sobre de la mesa, y todo se prende en fuego.

Siento el calor en mi piel, y mi cuerpo empieza a temblar sin que yo pueda hacer algo, siento el mayor miedo que he tenido.

Pero entre las llamas algo toma forma, es un cuarto, no... es el cuarto de Elin, ella está dormida, y veo la muñeca que mi madre nos dio, ella se levanta sola y ataca al intruso, pero esa cosa la desgarra, y de sus manos salen gusanos que poco a poco van tomando la forma de la muñeca.

\- ¿¡Quien es!?

Y el fuego se apaga.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta.


	5. Visita del infierno

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V. Visita del infierno.

Elsa. 

Permanezco un par de segundos solo contemplando la mesa, solo quedan esas manchas negras producto del fuego, pero eso significa que alguien mató a mi hermana, yo tenía razón, ella no pudo haber hecho algo así.

Siento una mano sobre mi hombro, es Azrael, y aunque antes no lo había notado, veo sus ojos, son de un extraño tono, son de un rojizo tan obscuro que parecieran cafés, pero de cerca puedo ver que ese no es el caso, siento como me empuja hasta sentarme en la silla.

\- Yo tenía razón, Elin no haría algo así.

Las dos comparten una mirada que no sabría cómo interpretar.

\- ¿Quien mandó a esa cosa? - Escucho decir a Anna, y la veo muy enojada, su rostro está tan rojo que no logró ver sus pecas, y sus cejas están tan juntas que podrían ser una misma.

Azrael saca un habano de la caja, y al encenderlo nada de humo sale de sus labios, como si todo se quedara adentro de ella.

\- La historia más antigua de la humildad, un hermano matando al otro.

Mi aliento queda atrapado en mi pecho, he sido testigo de numerosas atrocidades a lo largo de mi carrera policial, pero es muy diferente cuando pasa entre tu propia sangre.

\- ¿Que camino debemos seguir?, ¿Por que ella? - Siento como la mirada de Azrael se clava en mi, y es como si pudiera ver dentro mío, descubriendo todo mi ser.

\- No lo sé, mi recomendación, por lo menos para ti es entierres esto y huye.

Anna me toma del brazo antes de exigirle me diga más. Veo como niega con la cabeza, como si pudiera saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Gracias, por la información ha sido de mucha ayuda. - Dice Anna, y la verdad no sé porque lo dice si en realidad me a dejado con más preguntas que respuestas. - Pero supongo es hora de seguir nuestro camino.

La risa de Azrael retumba en el lugar, y siento como el gatito se esconde entre mis manos como si tuviera miedo.

Anna solo me toma del brazo y me hace salir del lugar, realmente no sé ni por dónde empezar, digo solo sé que Elin no se suicido, pero de ahí en fuera no tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde podría comenzar a buscar a la causante de todo esto.

Subo al automóvil de Anna, y durante la mayoría del camino solo puedo escuchar al motor. Anna no dice nada, y veo en el reloj del radio, ¡demonios!, casi son las tres de la mañana.

\- Por lo menos sé que Elin no se suicido. - Digo tratando de hacer algo de platica, por que realmente esto es bastante incómodo.

\- Eso no lo sabemos. - Dice Anna, y se estaciona enfrente de la puerta para subir a su departamento.

¿Y como puede dejar la platica así como así?, más sobre lo que estábamos hablando.

Bajo del automóvil y la sigo, solo cuando veo a Olaf, recuerdo que en mis manos está un gato.

No tengo tiempo de hacer nada cuando el gato salta de mis manos y cae justo enfrente de Olaf.

Y solo cierro mis ojos, y estoy lista para escuchar los chillidos del minino, pero eso no sucede, solo escucho su ronroneo.

Abro mis ojos lentamente, y veo como el gato se ve aún más pequeño junto a Olaf, pero lo que me sorprende es ver cómo restriega su cabeza en contra de una de las grandes patas, y este no le gruñe, solo parece un poco sorprendido de verlo, acerca su hocico al pequeño, y sé que si le quisiera hacer algo ya lo hubiera hecho, pero aún así me pongo un poco nerviosa al verlo cerca del pequeño, y de pronto abre su gran boca, tomo mi arma por puro instinto, pero lo veo darle una lengüetada que hace que todo el pelo del gato se ericé pareciendo un pequeño punk.

Olaf carga al gato con su hocico y se lo lleva, el pequeño parece no molestarse por ser cargado de su pellejo, pues aunque no sé porque pero parece muy feliz, y yo realmente he visto videos en internet donde los animales se comportan más sensibles que las personas, pero verlo en persona no sé... es diferente... pero un diferente muy bonito.

Y creo que es hora de ponerle un nombre, para no referirme a el como gato.

Me quitó mi saco, y lo pongo sobre el respaldo de una silla, voy a la cocina por algo de tomar, cuando abro el refrigerador y solo veo bebidas energéticas para beber, terminó por tomar una, y cuando le doy el primer sorbo es cuando caigo en cuenta que está no es mi casa, y no tendría que tomarme tantas libertades... pero realmente tenía años de no sentirme tan cómoda en un lugar, para ser sincera desde que mi madre vivía, y yo creo que solo es por qué Anna se parece a ella.

Bueno, no es tan malo solo debo de reponer la bebida y aquí no pasó nada, creo que vi una tienda de conveniencia a un par de calles, dejó la lata sobre la mesa, Anna realmente no parecía ponerme atención, así que creo pueda ir por una igual y ella no se daría cuenta, estoy a punto de salir, cuando la veo cruzar el umbral de una puerta, trae su cabello desatado, y es como ver una cascada de fuego, como si miles de hilos de cobre bailaran sobre su cabeza, y solo hacen ver su rostro aún más hermoso, remarcando sus pecas como si en su rostro estuviera el firmamento y ¿quien lo diría?, al parecer tengo un complejo de Edipo.

\- Ven, queda poco tiempo.

Y cuando habla es cuando me doy cuenta que trae en su hombro una mochila de campamento bastante grande, pero cuando está junto a mi parece acordarse de algo y regresa dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Y escucho la puerta del refrigerador abrirse, siento mi rostro caliente, pues estoy segura se dará cuenta de la lata faltante.

\- Anna tome una lata del refrigerador.

Escucho su risa, y el sonido del gas al abrir una lata.

Casi de inmediato la veo frente a mi con la boca de la lata en sus labios.

\- No te preocupes, estás en tu casa.

Sé que lo dice por cortesía, pero aún así siento como el calor no abandona mi rostro.

Salimos del departamento y cuando estoy por subir al auto, veo que Anna no me sigue sino que se queda parada y parece pensativa.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto, y creo que la bebida empieza a hacer efecto.

\- ¿Crees poder conducir de regreso?

Yo realmente lo analizo, pues eso quiere decir que ella planea hacer algo que la cansará, y si contesto que no, tendrá que llamar a Rapunzel y no sé la razón pero realmente no quiero que la vea.

\- Claro que puedo. - Contestó con más confianza de la que siento, la veo sonreír y caminar al lado del conductor.

De nueva cuenta el camino es silencio más por qué ya son las tres de la mañana y todo parece desierto.

Mi mente trata de imaginar que es lo que planea Anna, y sé que le podría preguntar, pero no sé si realmente quiero oír la respuesta.

Así que solo dejó que me guíe a dónde sea que vallamos.

Y realmente el camino fue relativamente corto, pero en cuanto vi el camino que Anna tomo y tener el presentimiento hacia dónde vamos, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró tanto que siento mi corazón rebotar en contra de mi pecho.

Arendelle tiene una gran historia, y como tiene bastantes cosas buenas, también tiene su pasado obscuro, y si estoy en lo correcto, nos dirigimos a una de las pruebas de ese pasado que la mayoría de los ciudadanos quisiera olvidar está cerca de sus hogares, hace más de cien años se fundaron dos centros psiquiátricos, uno dónde las familias pudientes llevaban a sus familiares que vendría siendo el hospital de la santa luz, y el otro dónde eran llevados las personas que eran de escasos recursos o que debían cumplir con una condena judicial, el hospital de salud mental regional de Arendelle, casi siete décadas después de su inauguración, lo que vendría siendo en los años cincuenta, ese hospital cerró sus puertas, pues las atrocidades que presenciaron sus paredes, solo podrían haber sido, irónicamente, producto de las mentes más retorcidas que la humanidad allá visto, los informes policiales tienen pruebas de la tortura, de los crímenes que esas personas sufrieron, solo un vistazo a las fotografías son suficientes para hacer al estomago más fuerte revolvérse, muchos altos funcionarios fueron encarcelados por la complicidad que tenían con el caso, y dentro de la carcel desafortunadamente para ellos había reclusos que sus familiares fueron parientes de ese hospital. Y el hospital no ha sido destruido solo por qué nadie a querido tener el control sobre de las tierras que este tiene, y aunque incluso se ha querido regalar nadie lo ha aceptado.

Y cuando el automóvil se detiene, siento una de las mayores decepciones de mi vida al no haberme equivocado, el lugar es lúgubre, tiene en sus paredes graffiti que seguramente uno que otro adolescente que quería probar su valentía hizo. Suspiro al ver a Anna bajar y caminar hacia el lugar ni siquiera hay una reja que delimite la propiedad, como dije nadie quiere algo que ver con esto.

Camino detrás de Anna, y el frío que sentí en la casa de Azrael no es nada comparado con el que siento ahora, siento como entra en mis huesos y es como si miles de agujas se clavaran en ellos.

\- ¿Lista?

\- No, esto es una locura y ¡ni siquiera sé que hacemos aquí!

Anna parece sorprendida, y luego se da un golpe en su frente.

\- Con razón tenía la sensación que se olvidaba algo.

Y aunque eso rompió un poco la tensión, aún siento bastante miedo.

\- No tenemos que hacerlo.

\- ¿Esto nos ayudará a encontrar a la responsable?

\- Lo más seguro, o por lo menos nos dará una pista.

\- Entonces andando.

Y aunque se lo que dije, aún dejó que Anna camine delante mío, y la tomo de su cinturón para que no me deje atrás. Nos adentramos en el hospital, el aire es aún más pesado y me está comenzando a costar respirar, todo es una obscuridad abrumadora, y juro que escucho un par de ruidos rebotar en las paredes. Tomo mi arma y no sé cómo podría ayudarme en estas circunstancias, peor de todas maneras le quitó el seguro.

Anna camina sin demostrar ningún miedo, como si este fuera solo un paseo en el parque, y no sé si eso en realidad me reconforta.

Anna se detiene y baja su mochila, escucho el cierre, y quiero decir en realidad no alcanzó a ver absolutamente nada, siento como se agacha y me jala consigo al tenerla agarrada de su cinturón, no es como si pudiera quejarme, ¿quien quisiera tener a alguien sujetada a su cintura?

Estoy empezando a temblar, los ruidos son cada vez más fuertes, y aunque sé que algunos son de ratas, estoy segura que n solo eso estoy escuchando, son como el rechinar de una rueda, y como si alguien arrastrara algo sobre de nosotras.

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente pero aún así, alcanzó a percibir como de repente hay una luz enfrente mío.

Abro los ojos poco a poco, y aunque Anna aún está frente mío y no alcanzó a ver completamente lo sea que está haciendo, alcanzó a ver un par de veladoras en el suelo, un par de vasos, y en el suelo algunas cosas escritas con sal.

\- No importa que sea lo que escuches, no importa que sea lo que te ofrezca no aceptes, no mires a ningún lado que no sea hacia el frente. - Anna me pregunta, mientras veo como en su mano brilla el filo de un cuchillo, y junto a sus piernas hay dos libros abiertos. - ¿Entendiste?

\- Si.

Acto seguido veo como Anna corta su mano y un gran chorro de sangre sale de su palma, y sé que esa cantidad simplemente no es normal, e visto heridas mucho más graves con menos sangre, es como si fueran litros de sangre que salpica sobre el suelo.

Dice un par de palabras que aunque nunca en mi vida he escuchado, sé que está invitando a alguien o mejor dicho, suplica por verlo.

Pero sin previo aviso, en las paredes se empiezan a escuchar miles de lamentos, es como si fueran torturados miles de personas justo a un lado mío, todo es atronador, son suplicas, las escucho, me imploran la detenga, me suplican que pare...

Y las velas de pronto empiezan a consumirse aún más rápido y las llamas de pronto crecen de tamaño alcanzando a tocar el techo, y los gritos se convierten en aullidos, y como si las paredes estuvieran siendo desgarradas.

\- ¿¡PARA QUE ME HAS INVOCADO!?

Y un olor muy parecido al de hace unas horas llena mis fosas nasales, es un olor a azufre y a ceniza, es nauseabundo pero mi estómago aunque quiere regresar mis alimentos logró mantenerlos en su lugar.

Alzó la mirada, y delante de Anna, está uno de los seres más hermosos que he llegado a ver, pero lo que llama más mi atención son esos ríos de azufre que escurren de sus brazos como si fuera su sangre.

\- Un gusto verla, Lilith.


	6. Pacto

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI. Pacto.

Elsa. 

Aún no puedo creer lo que está frente a nosotros, he sido católica toda mi vida, y durante mi adolescencia leí varios libros que se supone no debía leer, y en varios de ellos tocaban a esa antigua deidad, que según la iglesia católica fue la primera en desobedecer a Dios después de los caídos. Lilith la primera mujer de Adán aquella que no quería obedecer a un hombre, y por ello se reveló en contra de Dios y fue castigada por ello, su presencia es simplemente abrumadora, supongo que es hora de aceptar que estando con Anna nunca dejaré de sorprenderme por todo lo que veré, ¿en verdad estoy preparada para esto?

\- Responde humana, ¿Para que me has invocado?

Su voz aunque claramente es de mujer sigue siendo profunda, y se siente como entra en mis huesos, y hace que me tiemble todo mi cuerpo.

\- Solo vengo como una humilde servidora por ayuda, necesito saber que es lo que está pasando, solo requiero información. - Dice Anna, y aunque me dijo que solo debo ver hacia el frente, siento una mirada a mis costados y me es difícil mantener mi mirada fija, más sabiendo que se supone estamos solas...

\- ¿Y que es lo que estás dispuesta a dar a cambio de ello?

\- Las almas atrapadas en estas paredes son todas tuyas, si me ayudas, son todas tuyas.

Los gritos se hacen tan agudos y fuertes que siento como la tierra comienza a temblar debajo mío, y escucho golpes por todos lados, solo puedo agachar la cabeza para no voltear la mirada, pero sé que en estos momentos... no estamos exactamente solas.

\- Todos están tomando un bando, una guerra se lleva acabo en el infierno. - Las palabras son frías, y siento mi cuerpo temblar aún más. - Falta poco para que suba a la tierra, y arrase con ella a todos, solo los humanos son los únicos que no han tomado bando, pero te aseguro son los que más caídas sufrirán.

\- ¿Que buscaban en Elin? - Siento como las palabras abandonaron mi boca, y como Anna se tensa en cuanto me escucha hablar.

\- Soldados, su alma permanece en el infierno y servirá como un soldado a un bando.

Siento el aire aferrarse a mis pulmones y no dejarme respirar en lo absoluto.

Y juro que todo pasa tan rápido... solo voltee la mirada por menos de un segundo... pero fue lo peor que pude hacer.

Veo a las personas gritando en agonia, sus ojos sin vida me ven a los ojos, y siento sus manos... su frías manos aferrarse a mi, me tratan de arrastrar con ellos... no sé cuántas son... tengo tanto miedo... no puedo ni siquiera gritar siento como la voz se rehúsa a salir de mi boca y solo puedo sentir como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, somos arrastrados hacia dónde está Lilith, miles de garras los arrastran y a mí con ellos, no puedo hacer nada para defenderme, solo pudo ver mi destino frente a mis ojos, el fuego del infierno me espera...

Los cuerpos desmembrados son arrastrados, los cuerpos torturados, todos visten con la típica bata de hospital, pero veo el horror que vivieron en vida, y siguieron viviendo en muerte... veo como tratan de defenderse pero es inútil...

Y cuando siento que está sellado mi destino... veo el filo de un cuchillo cortar lo que me tenía sujeta, y los gritos se hacen cada vez más fuertes que siento que en cualquier momento mis oídos sangraran... hasta que todo es silencio...

Un silencio abrumador...

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en la misma posición, pero es como si de pronto solo quedará yo...

Pero yo no estaba sola... ¡Anna!

Y es cuando puedo escuchar pequeños quejidos a un lado mío.

¡Carajo!

Me cuesta trabajo moverme, me duele todo mi cuerpo, como si me hubieran dado una gran paliza.

Y solo puedo arrastrarme hasta dónde está Anna, solo queda una pequeña veladora encendida que es lo que hace que no estemos en completa oscuridad, solo veo su silueta, pero la veo, me arrastro hasta ella... y aunque no puedo verla por completo, veo las mangas de su saco y su camisa están quemadas, sus brazos... ¡oh Dios!... sus brazos... sus brazos... están... sus brazos están en carne viva...

Ella trata de cubrirse, pero solo alcanza a cubrir sus brazos con la palma de sus manos, sus cuerpo está temblando y no tengo la menor idea de que debo hacer.

Es como si toda mi mente se quedara en blanco, y no recordará que es lo que debo hacer.

Me quito mi saco y la camisa, pongo sobre sus brazos mi camisa, pero en cuanto toca su piel da un grito de dolor...

La cargo con la mayor delicadeza que puedo.

\- Mis... mis cosas...

¡No puedo creer que se preocupe por algo como eso!

Pero tengo la sensación de que si no las tomo, ella lo hará y no quiero que en estos momentos se mueva. Como puedo meto todo lo que puedo en la mochila, los libros son sumamente pesados comparados con su tamaño, y lo que hace que mi sangre se hiele es ver un cuchillo en el suelo... aunque el terminó correcto no creo sea cuchillo, sino daga, tiene el filo cubierto de algo negro, y al tomarlo siento que me quema, pero no exactamente de lo caliente sino que es como si tocara hielo seco, pero no tengo tiempo de pensarlo así que con mi saco lo tomo, pero aún con la tela alcanzó a sentirlo, así que lo aviento lo más rápido que puedo a la mochila.

Me cuelgo la mochila ni loca regresare aquí sola... aunque debo admitir que el ambiente se siente muy diferente, pero eso es lo de menos, cargo a Anna lo más delicadamente posible pero aún así siento como se tensa con mi tacto, camino lo más deprisa al automóvil y lo bueno es que las llaves están pegadas así Anna no tendrá que moverse.

Ahora lo que sigue es llevarla al hospital, sus heridas son muy parecidas a una quemadura, y se lo peligrosas que llegan a ser.

\- Vamos a mi casa.

Siento el dolor en mi cuello al voltear a verla tan rápido, ella está fumando como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Estas loca! ¡Debemos llevarte a un hospital!

Anna se sonríe... y no había notado como sus pómulos se remarcan tanto.

\- Baja la velocidad que en vez al hospital, iremos a la cárcel.

Volteo al frente y el velocímetro marca casi doscientos veinte kilómetros por hora.

Rápidamente quito mi pie del acelerador, y se siente la diferencia de inmediato.

\- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez qué pasa algo como esto, tengo todo lo que necesito en mi casa.

Y sé que lo que ocurrió fue por mi culpa, ella me lo advirtió.

Y por mi estupidez quedo así, así que solo la llevo a dónde quiere sin poder decir nada.

Ahora caigo en cuenta de mi error... por mi culpa ella quedo así... siento el ardor en mis ojos.

Pero una cálida sensación me hace voltear la mirada hacia mi mano, y veo su mano sobre la mía.

Llegamos en tiempo récord, le ayudó a bajar, abro la puerta con las llaves, ella no tarda en entrar.

\- Entra, en realidad necesito un poco de ayuda.

Yo la sigo por el departamento y entramos a una habitación, dónde hay varios muebles repletos de frascos con hierbas y líquidos.

Y en medio de todo una mesa.

Anna toma varios frascos, de ellos saca hierbas, los pone en una especie de mortero y comienza a hacer una especie de pasta, de otro frasco vierte un líquido, y el olor que desprende es bastante penetrante.

\- Necesito que me lo untes, no importa que tanto grite, tu solo úntalo.

Yo quedo perpleja, eso podría causar una infección tipo Diablo, yo ni siquiera me e lavado las manos, y ella quiere que la toque...

Pero cuando veo su rostro veo el sudor caer por su frente, como su frente está arrugada por el dolor y como parece costarle respirar.

Así que terminó por tomar la pasta, y la unto en sus brazos, los gritos retumban en la habitación, pero no volveré a fallarle, así que lo hago lo más rápido que puedo.

Y cuando terminó veo como si un gran peso le fue quitado.

\- Ahora tu.

Yo me sorprendo, pero volteo a ver mis brazos, y se ven muchos moretones en forma de dedos en toda mi piel.

\- Tranquila con esto mañana estarás como nueva.

Yo solo me dejo hacer, sintiendo como sus dedos acarician mi piel con mucha ternura, como si no untara una pasta sobre mi, sino que pasara solo sus dedos sobre mi piel. La sensación es tan cálida que siento el frío en mi piel una vez su tacto me abandona.


	7. De Tribus Y Puentes

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII. De tribus y puentes.

Elsa.

Veo como Anna se envuelve sus brazos con vendas, y sale de la habitación.

La sigo solamente por que realmente no quiero saber qué tanto guarda en los frascos que tiene por todas partes.

Camina hacia su habitación, y al entrar veo a Olaf y el gatito acostados sobre la cama, y me recuerdan a ese corto de los Looney Tunes, Feed the kitty, donde el bulldog deja dormir al gatito sobre su lomo, y es como los veo, lo que me sorprende es ver a Anna acostarse aún lado de su perro, y que no diga nada del gato sobre de él, a muchas personas no les gusta que las mascotas estén sobre los muebles, mucho más si este es la cama.

Ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a un malvavisco sobre chocolate, es un bonito nombre, "Marshmello", supongo que ese es su nombre.

Anna jala un lazo que hace que se cierren las cortinas, y es cuando veo que el cielo está listo para amanecer.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el hospital?

Anna me ve, como si estuviera preguntando lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Como dos horas.

\- Pero yo lo sentí como un par de minutos.

Anna se rasca su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando.

\- Estuviste fuera de ti por un tiempo. - y de repente solo saca una botella de alcohol del otro lado de la cama y le da un trago. - Sinceramente me sorprende que sigas aquí, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera corrido hace mucho.

Y no sé qué cara puse, pero puedo ver como se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

\- Tu trataste de correrme. - la señaló con mi dedo, acusándola, y no se en realidad por qué tengo tantas ganas de llorar.

Ella no tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzada, solo sigue tomando como si no le hubiera dicho nada.

¡Y no puedo creerlo!

¡Como puede confiar en ella!

¡Solo voy a tomar a mi gato y irme a mi casa!

¡Dios soy tan estúpida!

\- Está vida. - escucho antes de que me pueda mover. - Este tipo de vida, no es algo que le desearía a mi peor enemigo.

Veo sus ojos y parecen sumamente tristes, haciéndome olvidar todo el enojo que sentí, solo queriendo abrazarla, para que no ponga esa mirada nuevamente.

\- Ya escuchaste, todos toman bandos, y solo nos matamos unos a otros, ¿en serio es lo que quieres?, Quieres ver morir a todos a tu alrededor, y al final no confíar en nadie más que en tu perro.

Veo como Olaf pareció reconocer que hablaban de el, pues se acerca a Anna y parece querer consolarla. Y ella solo lo abraza y yo no sé si estoy tomando la decisión correcta, no sé si es bueno para mí, pero sé que en este momento, en este justo instante, si no salgo de este lugar, nunca lo podré hacer, estaré siempre atada a aquí, a ella, como si supiera que una maldición estuviera lista para cubrirse sobre de mi, y de verdad... De verdad... Nunca espere sentirme tan feliz de ser maldecída.

Así que solo me acuesto en la cama y me acerco lo más que puedo a Anna, y la abrazo tanto que siento su sangre correr por sus venas.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se que podré dormir tranquila.

No sé en realidad en que momento me quede dormido, solo sé que mi estómago me pide alimento, y si no fuera así juro dormiría durante un invierno enteró. Me estiró tratando de quitar esa sensación de cansancio, pero al voltear a ver al otro lado de la cama no encuentro a Anna.

Puedo sentir como mi estómago se encoge.

¿¡Donde demonios se metió?!

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y salgo de la habitación lo más rápido posible, la encuentro dándole de comer a Marshmello, y a Olaf, parece otra persona completamente diferente a la que ví hoy por la mañana, está radiante, sonriendo mientras prepara un par de hamburguesas, el calor de la estufa hace que sus mejillas estén pintadas de carmín, las vendas de sus brazos fueron quitadas...

¡No puede ser!

Su piel... Sus brazos... Digo... Sé que dijo que estaría como nueva... Pero esto debe ser una broma... Su piel se ve mejor que ayer, parece la piel de un bebé, se ve suave, y no tiene ni una marca sobre de ella, ni siquiera los tatuajes que ví ayer.

\- Justo a tiempo, estaba apunto de hablarte, el desayuno está listo.

No sé ni qué decirle.

\- Bueno comida en realidad, son las tres de la tarde.

Salgo de mi trance y me siento en la mesa, ella se sienta junto a ella, viendo la hamburguesa frente a mí, y juro que es gigantesca, la tomo con mis ambas manos y la muerdo, siento como el queso solo acentua el sabor, y en menos de cinco minutos ya no hay nada en mi plato, si sigo comiendo así, terminaré siendo el doble de mi tamaño... ¡Pero Dios cocina exquisito!

Pero recuerdo lo que dijeron sobre los bandos, y eso hace que me duela el estómago.

\- Sobre lo de ayer.

Y en realidad no sé cómo comenzar esta plática.

\- ¿Que de todo?

\- Sobre los bandos, la guerra.. sobre todo. - Siento los nervios por su respuesta subir desde mi estómago, pero de verdad no sé ni cómo debería sentirme.

\- Como te dije, hay varias razas en la tierra que se supone no debemos ver, todos ellos se dieron cuenta de lo útiles que son las almas, pues la mayoría de los seres tiene esa esencia de la vida, pero aún de que el cuerpo terrenal esas almas pueden servirles a los demás, aunque claro que es a cambio de no dejar el descanso que merecen, pero hay a algunos a los que no les importa ello.

Yo trato de procesar lo que me acaba de decir... Y lo de ayer, ellos no podían descansar, pero ella los envío al infierno sin más... Eso es...

Cruel.

\- El nombre más común para los bandos suele ser tribus, algunas de ellas dan su devoción y lealtad a ciertas deidades, o son simplemente seres de la misma raza que permanecen juntas, ahora lo de la guerra, no es la primera vez que ocurre, desde hace siglos ocurren este tipo de cosas, la mayoría de las veces es por poder, y no creo que está sea la excepción.

\- ¿Entonces buscan a las personas como nosotras para ser parte de los bandos?

\- Pues si, pero en realidad a ti no "te buscan". - Hace comillas en buscan, como si eso me hiciera entenderle algo..

\- ¿Que?

Anna suspira y prende un cigarro.

\- Para las personas como yo, que durante toda mi vida he estado manejando esto, cuando vemos a un bebé, a un niño sin protección, o a alguien igual a nosotros, lo vemos diferente a las demás personas, las vemos como si emitieran una luz de ellos, o lo sentimos si no es tan fuerte, pero en tu caso, que lo negaste, y ahora no puedes ver las cosas, eres otra persona para nosotros, normal, ahora que sé que lo tienes la veo, pero antes de saberlo no podía verlo como en cualquier otro caso.

\- Pero yo los puede ver en el hospital.

\- La presencia ahí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquiera los viera, ahora que te quedaste, necesito que los veas, así que métete a bañar que necesitamos salir.

Hago lo que me dice, lo más rápido que puedo, pero aún así me doy cuenta que las marcas que había en mis brazos desaparecieron.

Salgo del baño y la ropa que tenía ayer puesta, está sobre la cama, limpia.

Me visto y salgo de la habitación.

Anna le está poniendo una pequeña pecherita a Marshmello, mientras que Olaf ya tiene la suya con correa listo para irse.

Y aunque se ve sumamente tierno, no es común que un gato use correa, menos pechera.

\- ¿Y eso?

Anna lo pone en el suelo y me da la correa para que yo lo lleve, el gatito se ve sumamente feliz de llevarla, hasta da pequeños saltos.

\- Cuando le puse la suya a Olaf, empezó a llorar y me araño para que le pusiera una. - me enseña su mano con las líneas rojas del rasguño. - Lo bueno es que cuando le compré la suya a Olaf de bebé, compré la más chica por accidente.

Yo me siento un poco apenada por el rasguño, pero no parece molestarle.

Así que cambió de tema. - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A un paseo.

Salimos del departamento, y caminamos por las calles, Marshmello trata de caminar a la par de Olaf pero le está costando bastante trabajo hacerlo, y se que está llamando mucho la atención, pero no me importa, esto es algo divertido.

Pero después de casi media hora de estar caminando, llegamos a un pequeño parque, y al lado hay un puente para carros, se sienta en una banca que está justo en la bajada del puente, yo me siento a su lado.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Esperar.

-¿Cuánto?

\- Lo que sea necesario.

Y no se cuanto tiempo llevamos viendo los automóviles pasar uno tras otro, pero con decir que Marshmello y Olaf ya están dormidos.

Pero de repente ambos se levantan de golpe, y Olaf comienza a ladrar, y Marshmello se pone muy nervioso, comienza a chillar.

Y cuando volteo al puente solo veo a dos niños justo donde termina el puente. ¡Que diablos hacen ahí!

-¡Quitense! ¡Es peligroso!

Pero un camión de carga va a toda velocidad, corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero sé que no alcanzaré a llegar, solo veo a los dos alzar sus manos tratando de poder detener el camión.

\- Agarrate hermanito, que este si nos lleva.

No se como desde tanta distancia los escucho, pero cierro los ojos cuando el camión pasa justo enfrente mío.

Y cuando abro los ojos estoy lista para ver la más macabra de las escenas, pero no hay nada, ni sangre, ni cuerpos, ni nada.

Siento una mano en mi hombro, y veo a Anna junto a mi, me señala con su cabeza hacia el puente y veo a los niños, pero ahora lo veo...

Son como un par de luces...

\- En algunos puentes, y otras edificaciones, sepultan personas como pago para que la obra valla bien y resista, aquí hay dos hermanitos enterrados. - siento como pone a Marshmello en mis manos, y el gatito pone sus garritas en mi pecho tratando de consolarme, pues siento como las lágrimas caen de mis ojos. - Ahora puedes verlos, lo siento.


	8. Historia de una madre

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. Historia de una madre.

Elsa.

De verdad creo que esto no será tan fácil como creí que sería, bueno siendo sincera no pensé en realidad en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Anna me toma de la cintura y me hace caminar, el gatito permanece acurrucado en mis brazos, y es como si no solo me estuviera consolando, sino que en realidad se estuviera llevando consigo lo que siento.

Caminamos por el mismo camino que habíamos tomado, y realmente agradezco que este en silencio, cada segundo qué pasó cerca de Anna las preguntas solo se van acumulando, pero ahora comprendo... Elin no negó esto, y lo que acabo de ver solo es una pequeña parte de todo lo que ella tuvo que enfrentar... sola.

\- Anna querida, que te sirvo.

La voz es extrañamente familiar, alzó la mirada y no sé en qué momento entramos a una caverna

"El patito modosito"

Y el nombre no tiene nada que ver con la apariencia del lugar, claramente es un club de motociclistas, y lo más seguro es que no les gusten los policías.

\- Algo para pasar un trago amargo, que sean dos.

La rubia camina por la barra, y cuando veo su cabello hondear es cuando recuerdo que ella era la mujer del taxi, siento mi estómago dar un extraño movimiento y es que la manera exagerada en la mueve sus caderas, ¡Por Dios!, es tan sutil que mejor se tire enfrente de Anna y le abra las piernas.

\- Relájate. - Siento la mano de Anna sobre la mía, y es cuando me doy cuenta que ella no está viendo a la rubia, sino que sus ojos solo permanecen sobre mi, y esa mirada... Dios, nunca nadie me había visto de esa manera.

Y creo que acabo de ser salvada por la rubia, no sé cuánto tiempo había permanecido viendo a Anna, pero al parecer fue lo suficiente como para que nos preparan un desayuno inglés, siento mi rostro arder y comienzo a comer antes de volver parecer una psicopata. Marshmello trata de hacerme darle un poco de comida, pero no quiero que se acostumbre a hacerme darle de comer cuando yo estoy comiendo.

Escucho los cubiertos de Anna golpeando en contra de la porcelana, y creo que comienza a ser mala idea permanecer callada, mi mente solo me hace sentir cada vez más nerviosa y realmente no se como es que voy a manejar todo esto.

\- ¿Por que estamos cenando aquí?

Y creo que no es un tema muy bueno, pero todo sea mejor que estar escuchando a mi mente.

Anna voltea a verme y tiene una mancha de yema de huevo sobre sus labios, es una pequeña mancha que trata de quitar con su lengua, pero no logra conseguirlo, deslizó la punta de mi dedo por su labio limpiando la mancha, y después lo lamo.

¡¿Que acabo de hacer?!

¡El rostro de Anna esta completamente rojo, y es como si fuera un jitomate!

¡Rápido! ¡Di algo! ¡Cualquier cosa servirá! ¡Rápido antes de que se vuelva aún más incómodo!

\- Así que entierran personas en los puentes.

¡Todo menos eso!

Anna se ríe, y ahora yo soy la que se sonroja.

Pero espera... ¡Estamos en un lugar público!

Volteo a los lados, y realmente nadie parece haber escuchado lo que dije, suspiro con alivio.

\- A nadie le interesa lo que no tiene que ver con ellos, por eso las personas son tan ciegas.

Las palabras me tranquilizan, pero supongo que lo único que me queda es hacerle frente a esto, sino mi boca y mente no me dejaran en paz.

Anna paga por la comida y volvemos a salir a la calle, siento muchas miradas a mi alrededor, pero supongo que eran las letras pequeñas que no me moleste en leer.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al departamento de Anna, y mientras que solo quiero acostarme y dormir un poco, sé que no lo haré hasta que tenga un poco más de información.

Anna le sirve de comer a Olaf y a Marsh, y yo permanezco sentada en la mesa viendo los libros que están frente mío, pero es un poco diferente que antes, es como en el puente, digo no es exactamente como en el puente, sino que es como si uno de los libros me llamara a tomarlo, es como si brillara.

Y no sé si sea buena idea, pero lo tomo del librero, es un libro bastante grande, de pasta de cuero negro, y no veo ningún título por ningún lado.

Solo tiene un símbolo en la pasta, es el símbolo.

Pasó mis dedos por el, "Triqueta"

Espera... como sabía ese nombre, en mi vida lo había visto, y de pronto solo lo sabía.

\- O... así que es eso.

La voz de Anna hace que de un salto, y casi dejó caer el libro, pero me las arreglo para no hacerlo.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Te están mostrando el camino, ese libro es un diario.

\- ¿Un diario?

Anna camina a su habitación y sé que quiere que la acompañe, pero antes de ir tras ella dejó el libro en su lugar, sé que ese libro de una o otra manera me ayudará a encontrar lo que necesito, y sé que quiero respuestas, pero no sé si sea el momento justo para esto, así que mejor lo dejo para mañana, me dirijo a la habitación y Anna está acostada sobre su cama, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde están Olaf y Marsh, pero por el momento creo que es buena idea pasar un tiempo a solas, así que me acuesto a un lado suyo, y siento como su brazo rodea mi espalda y me acerca a ella, terminó por poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escucho el bombear de su corazón.

\- No me dijiste por qué comimos afuera.

Siento su mano acariciar mi brazo, y no sé si sea para acurrucarme pero si es el caso está funcionando muy bien.

\- Una de las pasiones de mi mamá era preparar comida, hacia de todo, pero sus postres eran maravillosos, te juro que si no hubiera sido tan traviesa de niña, hubiera sido un pequeño problema con tanta azúcar.

Yo me río, se hubiera visto bastante tierna con sus mejillas aún más grandes.

\- Pero cuando fue un poco mayor, le dio artritis, fue muy severo y demasiado rápido, por lo que no podía hacer casi nada sin llorar del dolor.

\- ¿Eso fue por lo que tenemos?

\- No lo sé, mi mamá en ese tiempo era muy misteriosa y no quería que yo tuviera está vida, pero en fin, solíamos salir a comer casi a diario, y una vez cuando tenía como quince años nos agarro una gran tormenta y tuvimos que entrar al "patito modosito", aunque el lugar parecía de mala muerte, nos ofrecieron una mesa y nos sirvieron de comer en lo que pasaba la tormenta.

No sé a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- De repente entraron unos niños pidiendo una moneda, mi mamá los invito a sentarse con nosotras y que comieran, eran dos hermanos no muy grandes, mi mamá discretamente les pregunto por sus padres, ellos le dijeron que su madre estaba muy enferma, y que su padre se había ido a trabajar al extranjero pero que no sabían nada de el por un tiempo, recuerdo que mi mamá les dio un par de billetes cuando nos fuimos, estoy segura que quería ayudarlos más, posiblemente llevarlos con nosotras y creo que fue de las únicas veces que mi madre se arrepintió de algo, algún tiempo después empezaron a construir aquel puente, y ella no me dejo salir sola a ningún lado, y aunque le suplicaba que lo hiciera ella no me dejaba, una vez rumbo a mi escuela pasó una señora, iba con una fotografía en sus manos preguntando a todos si habían visto a sus hijos, y en cuanto mi madre vio la fotografía empezó a llorar, eran los pequeños que habíamos visto.

Siento otra vez esas ganas de llorar, pero siento como me abraza con mayor fuerza.

\- Esa vez me llevo a comer a esa caverna, me contó que los ingenieros civiles, hacen tratos con algunos demonios, que a veces contratan a personas de las provincias, y que les hacen cavar los cimientos para después sepultarlos vivos, pero que les avientan el dinero que les deben, o que se los envían a sus familias, también que hay veces que sepultan vagabundos o niños, yo no sabía eso, yo siempre supe que no era normal, pero cuando me llevo al puente, y ví que nadie más los podía ver, fue cuando supe que tan maldita estaba.

Me abrazo a su cintura, y cierro los ojos, puede que no estuve junto a ella cuando crecía, pero juro no me separaré de ella nunca más.


	9. Maldita

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo IX. Maldita.

Elsa. 

Siento como la respiración de Anna se hace cada vez más tranquila, hasta que escucho suaves ronquidos, sinceramente no sé cómo, pero sé que oculta algo, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pueda ser, pero es como si aún hubiera una pared que no me deja ver completamente a Anna. Pero aunque se eso y se que no podré sacarlo de mi cabeza hasta que lo descubra, siento el cansancio de los últimos días llegar nuevamente, y el calor de Anna me hace más fácil... Mucho más fácil... Dormir.

Un estúpido ruido me hace abrir los ojos... Espera... Ese ruido... ¡Mi jodido celular!

¿¡Donde carajo lo deje?!

Falta poco para que el ruido haga que Anna se levanté.

¡Mi pantalón!

Apenas lo saco de mi bolsillo, deja de sonar.

¡Perfecto!

¿¡Diez llamadas perdidas?! Y todas de mi comandante, esto es simplemente P.E.R.F.E.C.T.O.

Llamo rápidamente a mi oficial superior, no tardan nada en contestarme.

\- Agente Arendelle. - Dios necesito café.

\- ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!

Separó el teléfono de mi oreja o terminaré sorda.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¡Tres días! ¡Tres jodidos días! ¡Sin saber absolutamente nada de ti! ¡Más te vale estar aqui en menos de cinco minutos!

Y me cuelgan... Dios.

Supongo que no tengo de otra, y aunque no quiera supongo que debo despertar a Anna.

Sacudo su hombro buscando despertarla, pero no parece reaccionar.

Podría irme sin decirle nada, pero no se siente del todo bien, me acerco a ella, y puedo ver cómo sus mejillas están completamente cubiertas de pecas... me acercó aún más a ella, siento su respiración en contra de mis labios... Dios... me pregunto qué tan suaves son, pero espera... siempre a tenido ese mechón blanco en su cabeza... ¿¡Que carajo estaba haciendo?! ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! y le tapo la nariz para que ya despierte.

Tarda uno segundos en reaccionar, pero termina por darme un manotazo, y medio despierta.

\- Anna, preciosa. - Medio abre los ojos, y me ve. - Debo ir a la jefatura, no sé cuánto tardaré.

\- Con cuidado.

Y vuelve a dormir, pero esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para alegrarme.

Salgo del departamento, y tomo mi camioneta para llegar a la jefatura.

Apenas entro siento todas las miradas sobre de mi, pero realmente no les quiero tomar importancia, así que solo camino a la oficina de mi comandante.

Klaus es un hombre bastante grande y bueno, pero realmente de las pocas veces que lo he visto enojado no es de las mejores experiencias que he tenido. Toco la puerta un poco nerviosa.

\- Pasen.

Abro la puerta con la mayor seguridad que puedo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Está parado detrás de su escritorio, viendo por la ventana, dándome la espalda.

\- Siéntate.

Hago lo que me dice, esperando mi regaño.

\- Elsa. - Bueno, primera mala señal, nunca me había hablado por mi nombre. - Se que es un momento muy duro para ti, yo también he perdido a mucha gente.

No me gusta su tono condescendiente. - Señor...

Pero su mano alzada me detiene de seguir hablando.

\- Pero cuando te uniste a la fuerza, sabias que tendrías que anteponer el deber a tus sentimientos.

\- Pero señor... - Siento más esa sensación en la boca del estómago.

\- Tu placa y tu arma. - ¿Que? No ,¡No! ¡NO!

\- ¡Señor no puede hacerme esto! ¡He servido por más de diez años a la fuerza!

\- Tu placa y tu arma.

Siento el ardor en mis ojos, y lo peor de todo es que no me da la cara para decírmelo.

Me quito mi cinturón dónde tengo mi placa y mi pistola con su funda, y las dejo sobre su escritorio.

Debo salir de aquí antes de que comience a llorar.

\- Es lo mejor Elsa. - Es lo último que escucho antes de irme

Cierro la puerta, y prácticamente corro fuera de la comisaría.

¿Que se supone haré ahora?

Dios...

¿De que voy a vivir?

Sé que tengo los ahorros de mi padre, pero no puedo estar esperando que estos sean suficientes para poder cubrir todos mis gastos.

No sé ni en qué momento llegué a la plaza central, pero no creo que sea tan malo que me siente unos momentos para aclarar mi mente, pero no creo que me pueda sentir cómoda entre toda la gente que hay aquí, supongo que la biblioteca será un mejor lugar.

Entro y recuerdo que muchas veces después de la escuela, en vez de ir a casa directamente solía venir aquí a estar sola.

Y supongo que ya no hay tanta gente que le guste leer en libros físicos, pues no veo a casi nadie.

Pero no quiero que de casualidad alguien se me acerque, así que lo mejor será que me siente en la banca más alejada.

Apenas me siento, mi mente no me deja tranquila.

¿Que es lo que voy a hacer?

Digo, no será muy difícil encontrar otro trabajo, podria, no se... Ser de seguridad privada, eso es... Muy peligroso, más peligroso que ser policía.

Tengo un título en administración, pero nunca he ejercido, de seguro hay muchos jóvenes recién graduados que harían lo que yo mucho mej...

\- Disculpa me puedo sentar.

Alzó la vista y veo a una mujer, no puedo verle el rostro del todo, supongo que es la luz, veo a mi alrededor y hay bastantes bancas desocupadas, pero que más da.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

Quiero seguir pensando en mí futuro, pero sé que está mujer está observandome, y me está poniendo bastante incómoda.

¡Bueno ya es suficiente!

Pero cuando volteo la mirada... Nada...

No hay nadie, solo un libro justo enfrente de la banca, esto es muy, pero muy extraño, y puede que sea mala idea, pero la curiosidad me gana, así que tomo el libro para saber de qué es.

No es en realidad nada especial, solo un libro sobre algunos presidentes de Arendelle, lo abro solamente para despejar mi mente, no creo llegar a nada ahora sobre mi futuro.

En realidad no es tan interesante como pensé que seria, solamente es para alzar más a los expresidentes, que es lo que hicieron en su cargo y esas cosas, leyes, reformas, algunos edificios, carreteras y unos cuantos puentes, pero espera... Ese puente... Es el de ayer, pero aquí dice que ese puente fue edificado hace más de cincuenta años, pero debe ser un error.. Anna dijo que lo empezaron a construir cuando ella era niña.

Debe ser un error.

Busco otro libro, que hable sobre las edificaciones de Arendelle, no hay muchos de ellos, pero lo encuentro.

Veamos... puentes... Año de 1945... "Después de la segunda guerra mundial... Gobierno ordena la edificación de diferentes carreteras... Ayuda a comunidades alejadas del centro de Arendelle... Desnivel vehícular... " ese es... Es aquel puente.

...

Todos los jodidos libros dicen lo mismo, la mayoría de los desniveles se edificaron en los 40's, eso quiere decir que Anna me mintió, pero... No siento que lo allá hecho, digo se cuándo alguien lo hace, pero no lo sentí cuando me lo dijo, eso quiere decir que...

Corro al departamento de Anna, las luces están apagadas, y cuando tocó la puerta nadie abre, ni siquiera Olaf ladra, puede que allá salido.

Puedo esperar a que regrese, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le debo de preguntar.

Pero en realidad, si quisiera decirme, lo que debería hacer es esperarla...

Pero no soy de aquellas que espera.

Estoy apunto de abrir la puerta con un par de pasadores de cabello, cuando de casualidad veo algo brillar en la base de la puerta cuando me acerco más, veo que es una llave.

Abro la puerta, y como pensé no hay nadie, ¿pero que es lo que debería buscar?

Busco un par de minutos, y sigo sin saber que buscar, en realidad solo he estado paseando de un lado a otro.

La mayoría de las personas tendría por lo menos una fotografía, pero Anna no tiene nada de eso, entro al cuarto donde tiene todos esos frascos, puede que en algún cajón tenga alguna pista que me ayude a encontrar lo que busco.

Hay un pequeño baúl, no es muy grande, pero algo me dice que ahí abra algo que me ayude, me acercó, y sé que lo que estoy haciendo es muy malo, me estoy metiendo en su vida privada de una manera casi vulgar, pero este sentimiento simplemente no me deja en paz.

Estoy a poco de descubrir que es lo que me oculta, cuando pongo mi mano sobre la tapa del baúl, y estoy apunto de abrirlo. Siento una mano muy grande en mi hombro.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

¡DIOS SANTO!

Y hasta a mí me duelen los oídos por mi grito.

\- ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Anna!

Fuerzo un poco mi mirada, y si es ella... al fin siento el aire entrar en mis pulmones, pero esa mano...

no era de Anna.

Veo sus manos... ¿usa guantes?

\- ¿Que te pasa? - Alzó la mirada, y ya no tiene ese mechón de cabello blanco. - Parece que viste algo, ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, solo... ¿dónde estabas?

La mirada que me da, como si tratara de comprender lo que le estoy diciendo, y creo que tengo la misma mirada, ¿Quien eres Anna?

O...

¿Que eres?


	10. Casa de muñecas

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo X. Casa De Muñecas.

Elsa.

Puedo ver cómo Anna trata de entender lo que me está pasando, pero ni yo lo logró entender. Son simplemente muchas especulaciones, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, ella no ha hecho nada para que desconfíe... pero tampoco puedo simplemente creer en todo lo que me dice.

\- Mmm... fui a darle un paseo a Olaf. - me dice, pero suena tan banal que no hay manera en que le crea.

Pero supongo que solo me queda seguirle la corriente hasta poder descubrir lo que está pasando.

\- Ya veo. - Tal vez esto sea más difícil de lo que creía. - ¿Por que usas guantes? - Creo que no pudo ser más obvia.

Ella ve sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas un par de veces. - No me gustan mis manos.

\- ¿Siempre los has usado? - Asiente con la cabeza. - No los había notado.

Y solo sale de la habitación, casi enseguida un teléfono comienza a sonar.

No alcanzo a escuchar lo que está diciendo, pero se escucha un tanto enojada.

Casi enseguida vuelve, y sus ojos... No... debe ser simplemente la maldita iluminación... simplemente es imposible que sean de color diferente... ella tiene ojos de un color azul verdoso... simplemente me estoy sugestionando, ¡Si!, ¡Eso debe de ser!, digo no existen los ojos de color rojo.

Queda a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, y tenía razón sus ojos siguen siendo igual de hermosos, de ese color tan único.

\- Lo siento. - y parece como si me fuera a dar una terrible noticia. - Pero debo de salir.

Bueno no es tan malo, pero sí quiero saber más de ella, lo mejor es que la acompañe.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- No creo que sea la mejor idea.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que?

Y la manera en la que me ve... No sé cómo alguien podría llegar a ver a alguien más con esa intensidad, es como si en mi viera algo que nunca antes a visto... Y siento como mi corazón late desesperado por ello.

\- Te hiciste daño la última vez que me acompañaste a trabajar, está vez es un trabajo en el que no sé que es lo que nos espera. - Toma mis manos entre las suyas. - No quiero que te lastimes.

Y sé que si no respiro me voy a desmayar, pero el aire ni siquiera puede entrar a mi cuerpo, juro que lo trato, pero simplemente no puedo respirar.

Pero cuando suelta mis manos, y dejó de sentir ese dulce calor que desprenden... ¿Y si le pasa algo a ella?

¡No!

¡No puedo permitirlo!

La tomo de la mano antes de que pueda siquiera moverse, ella me ve sumamente confundida.

\- No voy a dejarte ir sola.

Y se que en mis ojos puede ver que cumpliré mi palabra hasta la última consecuencia.

Después de una pequeña discusión, al final cedió.

Condujo a una de las nuevas zonas residenciales, no está muy lejos de la capital, pero era un área que no había sido urbanizada hasta hace poco tiempo.

Llegamos a un centro comercial, la mayoría de las luces permanecen apagadas, solo dejando las más necesarias.

Hay un par de autos en el estacionamiento, pero al ser ya de noche no creo sean de compradores.

Anna estaciona mal en uno de lo cubículos, y ambas bajamos.

Y antes de darme cuenta hay un hombre junto a nosotras. Espera un segundo... Yo lo conozco, es el capitán de personas desaparecidas.

\- Buenas noches Anna, perdona que te llamara tan tarde.

\- No hay problema. - por un momento Anna ve como estoy esperando que me presenté. - Perdona mis modales, Elsa. - Me señala. - El es el capitán de personas desaparecidas, Kristoff, Kristoff ella es Elsa.

\- Mucho gusto. - Me dice y puedo notar como está un poco nervioso.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Bien, ¿que pasó? - Dice Anna mientras que enciende un cigarro.

Kristoff suspira y toma un folder de debajo de su brazo, y se lo entrega a Anna.

Ella lo toma y lo hojea rápidamente.

Yo alcanzo a ver, y hay varias fotografías, algunos de unos niños, otras de personas ya mayores, hay imágenes de cámaras de seguridad, pero debo de decir que son bastantes.

\- Desde que abrió el centro comercial, ha habido treinta personas desaparecidas, te estoy diciendo que fue en menos de un mes. - Dice Kristoff, y son demasiadas, cuando el promedio nivel nacional son de una o dos al mes.

Pero Anna no parece afectada.

\- ¡Dios Anna, te llamé por qué no hay nada, es como si se hubieran evaporado en el aire!

Pero sigue sin tomarle importancia.

\- Necesito ver dentro del lugar.

Casi de inmediato nos guía hacia adentro de la plaza, los locales están vacíos y los pasillos aún más.

Caminamos por un par de minutos, pero debo decir que esto si es bastante espeluznante.

Trato de seguir su paso, pero Kristoff parece bastante inquietó y camina casi corriendo, y Anna aunque camina tranquilamente le puede seguir el paso, dejándome un poco atrás.

Siento como alguien me toca el hombro.

Me detengo en seco.

\- Espe...

Eso es... Son hermosas.

Es una tienda de muñecas, todas son muy bonitas. Camino hacia la tienda, necesito verlas más de cerca, ¡Por Dios! Son aún más hermosas de cerca, espero mañana venir a verlas.

Pero debo alcanzar a Anna...

La puerta se abre, puede que aún esté un vendedor atendiendo, no se... Nunca he venido.

Entro a la tienda, las muñecas están en toda la pared, hay de todo tipo, de plástico, de porcelana, de tela...

Camino un par de pasos, mientras más veo, solo quiero poder llevarme un par a casa, hay unas cuantas vestidas de Vikingos, hasta tienen pieles de vestimenta, de la época victoriana, de varios siglos y de diferentes décadas.

¡Dios santo!

Salto y volteo hacia atrás, solo fue la puerta que se cerró de golpe.

Creo que puedo seguir viendo, pero antes de voltear la mirada hacia delante, hay un pequeño muñeco, es de un niño en triciclo, se golpea un par de veces en contra de la puerta, supongo que se activo con el movimiento.

Esto se está poniendo bastante extraño, de pronto siento muchas miradas... Y... Y... Debo ir con Anna.

Trato de irme, pero de pronto las muñecas me saltan encima.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Ayuda! ¡Annnnaaaa!

¡QUITEN ESTAS COSAS DE MI!

¡SIENTO COMO SUS MANOS TOMAN MIS ROPAS!

¡DEBO HACER ALGO!

TRATO DE QUITARMELOS DE ENCIMA, PERO SON MUCHOS.

¡ESTÁN SOBRE DE MI!

¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!

Pero... Nadie viene...

¡Siento el suelo en contra de mi espalda, esas cosas siguen sobre de mi!

Siento mucho calor...

Y hay una luz muy fuerte justo frente de mi...

Y dejó de sentir a esas cosas.

Abro los ojos con un poco de miedo, y veo a las muñecas caminar lejos de mi, pero mis manos...

¡Mis manos brillan!

¡De ellas sale una luz blanca!

Pero esta se hace cada vez más tenue... ¡No!... ¡No me hagas estos! ¡Prende! ¡Prende! ¡Pero nada funciona!

¡Esas cosas se acercan cada vez más, mientras que la luz se apaga!

¡Debe haber algo con lo que defe...

Eso... Es...

Mi mano se mueve sin que yo pueda hacer algo, ¡pero esa muñeca está vestida como yo!

¡No!

¡Soy yo!

El cabello, la ropa, todo...

Ya casi la tengo...

¡Una garra despedaza la muñeca!

No puedo ver nada.

Las luces no me dejan ver que está pasando.

Abro los ojos y frente a mí... Ella es... No... No puede ser...

Es Anna... Pero al mismo tiempo... No lo es...

Su cabello... Toda ella...

Es como si fuera Anna, y otra cosa al mismo tiempo, es como si la hubieran partido a la mitad y unido con algo más...

Una mitad sigue siendo la misma Anna, pero la otra, su cabello es completamente blanco, su piel parece como la nieve más pura de la tierra, sus facciones son más duras... Y su mano derecha... Sus uñas son tan largas que parece una garra, y su mano es muy grande.

Tiene una muñeca entre su mano, es el que golpeó la puerta, y entierra su uña en el, y pierde su forma solo convirtiéndose en un muñeco hecho con plantas.

Alcanzo a ver afuera de la tienda, y hay un niño, está acostado.

Hace lo mismo con las muñecas que parecen más nuevas, pero cuando toma a las más antiguas.

\- Ya no es tu tiempo, pero es hora de que puedas descansar y unirte a los tuyos.

Y esas muñecas desaparecen convirtiéndose en polvo entre sus manos...


	11. Primer acercamiento

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

En este capítulo planeo cambiar el tipo de narración, tratando de mejorar la perspectiva de la historia. Les imploro me den su opinión sobre de ello.

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS FUERTES, GROTESCO, Y VIOLENCIA EXTREMA.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XI. Primer acercamiento.

Los cuerpos fueron puestos unos juntos a los otros, todos permaneciendo inconscientes. Pero las cosas eran difíciles para Elsa, su respiración no había sido normalizada desde el primer momento en el que la vio, y lo peor de todo era que parecía que ella era la única que se daba cuenta de ello, los policías, paramédicos y de más autoridades pasaban cerca de "eso" como si fuera del todo normal, las circunstancias le impedían recordar el hecho de que ella podía ver cosas que los demás no.

Muchas personas dicen que mientras más años tienes, muchas cosas pierden importancia, cosas que cuando eras niño considerabas importante, cuando adulto te son del todo insignificantes. Anna era consciente de como era observada por Elsa, como en sus ojos había ese desconcierto, como la veía hasta con cierto miedo, sin embargo desde el primer momento en que la rubia entro a su departamento, desde que la vio insistir tanto en permanecer a su lado, fue consciente de la posibilidad de que aquello sucediese. Había visto esa misma mirada tantas veces, durante tantos años, que una vez más no la mataría, y ni siquiera le haría daño nuevamente.

Cuando Anna estuvo segura de que las personas que habían sufrido aquella extraña maldición no recordarían nada, decidió que era hora de empezar el verdadero trabajo. Camino sin importarle si era seguida por Elsa, pues no estaba segura que la rubia quisiera estar cerca a ella. Sin embargo Elsa camino a pocos pasos detrás de Anna, no podía dejar que simplemente desapareciera de su vida así como así.

Las puertas del automóvil fueron cerradas con bastante fuerza, y el rugir del motor era lo único que quebrantaba la quietud de la noche por aquella solitaria carretera.

La mente de Elsa era simplemente un mar de preguntas, algunas tan simples, y otras tantas tan complicadas que estaba segura que aunque le fueran respondidas solo la llevarían a muchas más.

La luz de la luna llena hacia ver casi como si fuera de día, pero un presentimiento hizo tensarse a Elsa, era como si una alarma sonará en su cabeza, como si algo dentro de ella le implorara que se detuvieran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Vio a Anna, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le hiciera poder tener un poco de confianza, que le dijera que estarían bien, pero solo con ver su mirada pudo apreciar algo que, posiblemente estupidamente, nunca pensó que pudiera ver en ella, era como si su mirada le dijera que en ese momento, no era del todo incorrecto sentir miedo.

Cuando una súplica estuvo a punto de abandonar los labios de Elsa, Anna detuvo el carro, apagando el motor y bajando casi enseguida. Elsa estuvo tentada a permanecer adentro del auto, pero dudaba que eso fuera más seguro que seguirla, pues donde se encontraban era una de las tantas zonas boscosas de Arendelle, pero ella era una de aquél que a diferencia de las demás era evitada como si fueran una plaga.

La obscuridad de la noche le impidieron ver un automóvil estacionado justo a un lado.

El nerviosismo de ver como los árboles las cubrían poco a poco, como la obscuridad las tragaba y se adentraban cada vez más a aquel lugar, le impidió a Elsa ver como su compañera se colocaba un par de nudilleras de plata, y como su piel ardía con quemaduras al contacto con aquel metal.

La vida es una serie de decisiones, y en ocasiones no tomamos en cuenta que tanto puede afectar una de ella a nuestra vida diaria, si Elsa hubiera hecho caso a su subconsciente, a esa pequeña voz que le pedía detenerse, si su sentido común hubiera sido más fuerte que su curiosidad, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes, sin embargo la suerte había sido hechada y no habría vuelta atrás.

"Aquel que cruce está línea, abandoné toda esperanza'

Delante de ellas una luz, al principio pequeña como una luciérnaga, pero conforme avanzaban, una luz se convirtieron en dos, dos en cuatro, y así hasta Elsa pudo ver las luces de una hermosa ciudad, eran luces amarillas como una suave fogata, y cálidas como su acompañante, la obscuridad del bosque solo era un recuerdo en lo más profundo de la mente de Elsa, era como si de pronto encontrará un Edén.

Pero un grito, era desgarrador y profundo, Elsa pudo sentir el miedo y dolor de aquella mujer.

Sus años en la policía le hicieron correr, sin considerar el peligro al que estaba expuesta, las luces eran cada vez más fuertes que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para evitar quedar cegada con la intensidad de ellas.

Y cuando por fin los abrió, delante de ella estaba una de las escenas mas macabras que Elsa había sido testigo.

Una mujer y un niño, el niño estaba siendo desmembrado por cuatro jinetes de animales que solo pudieron salir de las profundidades del infierno, el pequeño había muerto mucho antes que ella hubiera llegado, solo pudo ver cómo el cuerpo era vencido por la fuerza y sus entrañas eran esparcidas por sobre la muchedumbre que gritaba de euforia por el espectáculo, la mujer gritaba de agonía, de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas de sangre, sus ropas estaban despedazadas, su cuerpo desnudo tenía laceraciones de la tortura que había estado sufriendo, sus brazos estaban amarrados detrás de su espalda dejándola inmovilizada, pero solo había sido el principio de lo que vería ante sus ojos, un ser de casi tres metros de piel color gris, pavoneando delante de él su gran verga, un falo de medio metro, grueso como uno de los brazos de la mujer, y sin poder hacer nada, más por el miedo que por otra cosa, vio como la mujer era empalada por aquella mounstroso ser, la sangre escurría de ella y los sollozos eran alaridos, la mujer no tardo mucho en morir, sus intestinos quedaron esparcidos por el suelo de aquel bosque.

El estómago de la rubia no pudo resistir y termino siendo devuelto.

No podía dejar que las cosas quedarán de aquella manera, no podía dejar que aquella injusticia quedará sin consecuencias, Elsa tomo su arma, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, una garra la tomo de su brazo, la sangre escurría de su brazo, pero de pronto su rostro quedó empapado de sangre, y su brazo fue liberado de aquel mounstroso agarre.

Un brazo cercenado calló al suelo, y Elsa solo podía sentir como el calor de la sangre fresca escurría de su rostro y hacia que sus cabellos se pegaran a su cráneo.

Un aullido de dolor saco a Elsa de su aturdimiento, vio a un ser muy parecido a aquel que había violado a la mujer se sostenía lo que le quedaba de brazo buscando parar el sangrado, pero era casi inútil, y vio a un ser que parecía irradiar su propia luz, el único lugar donde su cuerpo tenía algún color era en sus manos de donde la sangre escurría.

\- ¡ELFO!

Un grito de guerra que retumbó en todo el bosque. Pero Elsa sintió una paz, sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido así, y todo gracias a los ojos de aquel hermoso ser.


	12. Capitulo Especial

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Perdonen mucho la inactividad en todas las historias, pero he estado bastante ocupado por la universidad.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo especial. Nueve vidas.

Marshmello.

Me pregunto dónde estará Elsa, camino por la casa de mi hermano, es tranquilo aquí, supongo que se preguntan porque estoy hablando... bueno pese a que ahora solo soy solo un cachorro, estoy en mi última vida... una vez muera... esta vez será la última... ya no habrá nada más... pero no estoy triste.

Aún recuerdo todo lo que he vivido...

Recuerdo...

Mi primera vida la viví en el bosque... Yo solía ser un puma... solitario... vagando por una montaña, cazando, solo buscaba a otros como yo cuando era temporada para tener crías... recuerdo el pasto en mis garras... dormir entre los Pinos y escalar las rocas... morí esa vez por caer a un río... ya era grande como para poder nadar contra la corriente y termine siendo arrastrado contra las rocas que fueron mi final...

Mi segunda vida, fue en lo alto de una montaña, la nieve era mi hogar... siendo un leopardo de montaña era casi imposible encontrarme entre lo blanco de las nieve...

Mi tercera vida no fue tan placentera... nací en una selva... mi madre salió a cazar un día... recuerdo ese sonido atronador... fue horrible... vi a mi madre rugir de dolor antes de caer muerta... uno de esos humanos cargaron su cuerpo y se la llevaron lejos de mi... crecí solo... me alejaba de esos seres que me habían arrebatado todo... pero un día... mientras dormía bajo la sobra de un árbol... solo pude escuchar ese maldito sonido antes de morir...

Las demás vidas no fueron más felices...

Mi cuarta vida... nací entre otros animales... pero todos permanecíamos encerrados... mi melena nunca sintió el aire de la sabana... solo era liberado para entretener a esos malditos humanos... al filo de un látigo era obligado a hacer trucos para los malditos...

Mi quinta vida... supongo que terminó antes de que pudiera siquiera ver a mi madre... solo recuerdo los chillidos de mis hermanos... la obscuridad nos envolvió y el agua nos trago para nunca más salir...

Mi sexta vida tampoco fue muy larga... solo era un cachorro cuando uno de esos "autos" me quito la vida... corría tras la que sería mi comida de ese día... y cuando menos me di cuenta fui aplastado...

Mi séptima vida no fue tan mala... era un gato de exhibición... era cepillado con cuidado... pero con frialdad... solo era un adorno... era exhibido para ganar medallas... nunca recibí una caricia de amor... solo era un objeto más...

Supongo que mi octava vida no comenzó de la mejor manera... nací sobre una plancha de metal... fui separado de mi madre apenas pude comenzar a comer... era aún un cachorro cuando fui encerrado junto a otros que nos consideraban no deseados... nuestras jaulas eran pequeñas... pero no eran tan frías como un callejón... y teníamos comida diario... pero un día apenas abrí los ojos y frente a mi... estaba ella... sus ojos azules... recuerdo cómo metió sus dedos dentro de mi jaula... y sonrío... ella tenía algo en sus ojos... eran un poco tristes... como si ella también anhelara una caricia... un mimo... fui sacada de mi jaula... y me llevo con ella... por mi experiencia no confíe en ella de inmediato... pero con el tiempo seguía viendo esa tristeza en sus ojos... y vi que ella también estaba sola... ella era como... así que me acerque a ella... ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella... no necesitábamos a nadie más... solas, podíamos estar perfectamente... ella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella... fue la vida más feliz que nunca hubiera tenido... comíamos juntas... dormíamos juntas... jugábamos juntas... pero yo no podía estar siempre con ella... y ella también lo sabía... me abrazo con fuerza, cuando ambas supimos que era hora... aún recuerdo su suplica... su llanto... me dolía que ella sufriera tanto por mi... yo no quería hacerla sufrir... ella me enseñó el amor... pero ya no podía hacer nada... con lo último de mis fuerzas... desee... claro si ella la aceptaba... darle mi última vida a ella... si pudiera por una vez... solo una miserable vez elegir dónde nacer... yo le entregaría mi última vida a ella... a ella que me dio tanto amor...

Nací lejos de ella... me sentía triste... pero aquella mujer me tomo entre sus manos... sus grandes manos...

"Está es tu última vida pequeñita... disfrútala"

Y me dejo en caer por una ventana... nunca un humano me había hablado de esa manera...

Pero cuando la vi... ¡era ella!

¡Y llore!

Pude sentir de nuevo sus caricias entre mi pelo... sus dedos en mi cuerpo... podíamos estar juntas... tan siquiera una última vez...

Tengo un hermanito... es muy grande... pero es caliéntito cuando Elsa sale... y somos una familia un poco extraña... pero eso es lo que nunca había tenido...

una familia...


	13. Chocolate

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

El lunes entro nuevamente al escuela, por lo que no se si tendré tiempo de actualizar, espero me sigan apoyando pese a la demora que pueda haber con los capítulos.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XII. Chocolate.

La tensión era palpable, las armas apuntaban hacia ellas, las órdenes eran dadas entré gritos, Elsa no podía hacer nada más que permanecer quieta mientras que la muchedumbre las rodeaba; la presión de su sangre le impedía poder siquiera poder escuchar, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba su pecho pensando que en cualquier momento este saldría disparado fuera de si.

\- ¡Elfo! ¿¡Que es lo que planeas viniendo aquí!?

Uno de esos seres avanzó hasta estar frente de ambas, sus pasos hacían temblar a la tierra, y los que impedían su paso eran golpeados con brutalidad haciendo que se quitarán.

Pese a ser una mujer alta, Elsa tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver cómo ambos seres se enfrentaban con la mirada, uno blanco y el otro negro, la belleza y la brutalidad haciendose frente uno a la otro.

\- ¡Veo que traes contigo un bocadillo!

Elsa vio como una garra se acercaba a su rostro, cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el contacto, pero en cambio sintió una ligera brisa de aire contra su rostro.

\- ¿Que planeas haciendo esto?

Abriendo los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo el ser veía una de esas extrañas muñecas entre sus manos, para después olerla.

\- ¡Esto no es nuestro, mestiza estúpida!

El monstruoso ser dió un paso atrás, y el filo de una espada se clavó en el suelo en el lugar en donde estaba. La mirada del elfo era de una ira pura, las facciones se hicieron duras y un ligero gruñido salió de ella.

\- No te atrevas a llamarme así. - Los gruñidos a su alrededor se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y Elsa una vez más temió por su vida, su corazón latía desbocado sintiendo el golpear en contra de su pecho, podía sentir su piel erizarse por la adrenalina.

Cuando las cosas parecían apunto de salirse de control, hubo un soplido en el aire, pero no era como cualquier otro, pues era como si el mismo aire estuviera huyendo de algo, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pues todos los que estaban antes preparándose para pelear, ahora estaban estáticos, sus posturas eran rígidas, lo único que indicaba que el tiempo seguía pasando, fue un sonido, el sonido de las hojas rompiéndose cuando alguien pasaba sobre de ellas.

\- ¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí? - y aunque Elsa reconocía la voz que escuchaba, no era ni por asomo como la que había escuchado la noche anterior, era muy diferente, y un frío recorrió su espalda...

Y Elsa recordó sus primeros días en la fuerza... Algunos de los hombres que habían estado sirviendo durante más tiempo solían contar sus historias después de que se hubieran tomado un par de cervezas, y ella las recordaba perfectamente. "Cuando la muerte hace acto de presencia se siente, el aire es frío... pero no como cualquier otro que hubieras sentido... es como si de pronto solo todo se fuera, y solo quedará ella junto con la mayor paz que hubieras sentido..."

Y ese era el sentimiento que sentía, a ella nunca le había molestado el frío, pero esta vez no podía dejar de temblar, las pisadas siguieron sonando hasta que ella estuvo frente suyo, pero en realidad lo que les hizo detenerse no era ella exactamente, sino aquello que le seguía, la luz de la luna alumbró su espalda dejando verla, era una sombra alta, que aunque no se le podía ver el rostro ni mucho menos ojos, todos sabían que los miraba.

\- Ella invadió. - Elsa se sorprendió de oír el miedo en su voz, pero no dijo nada, sólo podía permanecer parada ahí, frente a aquella presencia.

\- Ya veo... pero lo consideraría un favor personal que dejaras irse a ambas.

Aquel ser sonrío y aunque fue una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante, el aire volvió al cuerpo de Elsa al verlo asentir.

\- Anna... vete sabes que lo que buscas no está en este bosque.

La espada fue escondida nuevamente entre sus ropas, y aunque las miradas las seguían y ella no sentía correcto abandonar los cuerpos de aquellas personas en aquel bosque, ambas caminaron juntas lejos de aquel lugar.

Solo dentro del coche Elsa pudo sentirse segura, una cosa era ser consciente de la existencia de otras razas a parte de la humana, pero otra muy diferente era haberlas visto con sus propios ojos, su respiración seguía siendo un poco forzada, pero había vivido para ver un nuevo día.

Para su grata sorpresa Anna había regresado a ser como antes, lo único atisbo de lo que había visto era aquel cabello blanco que adornaba su cabeza.

El camino fue sumamente silencioso, solo escuchando el rugir del motor del automóvil.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento de Anna la luz del amanecer empezaba a salir.

Miles de preguntas se formaban en la cabeza de Elsa, cada una de ellas más complicada que la anterior, pero la mirada cansada de Anna le hizo callar.

Pero había un pensamiento que simplemente no le abandonaba. "¿Vale la pena?"

Ella no lo sabía, cada vez se preguntaba más si aquello era lo correcto, pues básicamente estaba poniendo su vida en las manos de una desconocida, y por lo que veía aquello no era recíproco, ella estaba confiando mucho en Anna, pero no veía esa confianza de vuelta.

Necesitando un poco de aire, decidió que lo mejor era ir a caminar para despejar su mente.

Solo les puso de comer a Olaf y a Marshmello, antes de salir.

Apenas abrió la puerta, frente a ella había una mujer mayor apunto de tocar la puerta.

Y aunque su rostro estaba cubierto de arrugas había algo en su semblante que le parecía tan familiar a pesar de su cabello completamente blanco, y el bastón en su mano derecha.

\- Hola querida, ¿se encuentra Anna?

La pregunta le hizo dejar de pensar de dónde la conocía, pero no sabiendo si Anna quisiera recibir vistas negó con la cabeza.

\- Es una pena... le podrías dar esto. - En las manos de Elsa fue puesto una pequeña canasta, pese a estar tapado con una manta, podía ver el pastel que se escondía debajo.

La mujer dio media vuelta, y cuando estaba a punto de caminar Elsa la tomo de la mano. Un presentimiento le hizo actuar, pues dentro de sí sabía que aquella mujer podría ayudarla.

\- ¿le importa si la acompaño?

La mujer sonrío. - Será un placer un poco de compañía.

Elsa dejó la canasta en la mesa del departamento antes de ir con aquella anciana.

El paseo fue silencio, pero siendo guiado por aquella mujer, y antes de darse cuenta habían llegado a aquella cantina.

Con un ligero suspiro entro en junto a la mujer al "patito modosito"

\- ¡Nana! - El grito hizo brincar a Elsa, y antes de darse cuanta frente suyo estaba Rapunzel. - Sabes que me preocupa cuando sales así.

\- Hija, sé que estoy grande, pero puedo seguir saliendo sola, ¿por qué no nos preparas un par de tazas de chocolate?

Una risa involuntaria salió de los labios de Elsa, al ver el rostro de Rapunzel, pero antes de que está dijera algo aquella mujer la guió a una mesa para poder sentarse.

Durante un par de minutos solo permanecieron viéndose una a la otra, y cansada del silencio Elsa hablo.

\- ¿Rapunzel es su nieta?

\- No querida, bisnieta.

\- Oh... se parecen mucho.

\- Gracias.

Un par de tazas cortaron su pequeña platica.

\- ¿Como se llama?

La suave risa de la mujer desconcertó a Elsa.

\- No creo que estés aquí para escuchar la vieja historia de esta mujer, ¿Verdad? - Y no esperado respuesta, la mujer solo se alzó la manga de su suéter, dejando ver un par de números tatuados en su piel. - Estas aquí para saber de Anna.

Ella sabía que eran aquellos números, los había visto en los libros de historia.

\- No recuerdo mucho antes de que aquello pasara, pero si recuerdo eso. - la mujer tomo la taza de la mesa y le dio un sorbo antes de volver a hablar. - Llegaron a mi casa en medio de la noche, destrozaron la puerta con sus armas, recuerdo los gritos de aquellos soldados, a mí me tomaron del cabello y me arrastraron fuera de mi hogar, mi hermano y mi padre trataron de defendernos, tanto a mi madre como a mi, pero ellos solo los golpearon con sus armas antes de matarlos frente a nosotras.

Elsa podía ver las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

\- A ambas nos llevaron a un campo de concentración, después de tatuarnos como ganado, nos desnudaron frente a todos y después no golpearon hasta llegar con las demás.

La mujer acaricio suavemente su piel, como si eso le quitara un poco de aquel dolor.

\- Fueron meses de trabajo, de hambres, de tortura, de miedo a que fueras ultrajada de noche y tener que llevar en tu vientre al hijo de un demonio.

Cuando Elsa estaba a punto de decirle que ya era suficiente, que no tenía que decir nada más, aquella mujer hizo algo que la hizo callar de inmediato, una pequeña sonrisa, en medio de aquella historia esa mujer sonrío.

\- Mi madre fue llevada lejos de mi, y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, trate de que nos llevarán juntas, pero hubo una muchacha que me detuvo, me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo antes de que los soldados me hicieran algo para tranquilizarme, a partir de esa noche no se alejó de mí, me abrazaba cada noche para poder dormir, pero esa primera noche la recuerdo perfectamente, ella me canto una canción de cuna, y me dio su más valioso tesoro... una barra de chocolate, era lo único que le dejaron conservar y ella me lo dio para soportar un poco más, recuerdo que cuando fuimos liberadas, ella solo me sonrío, y yo solo pude agradecerle por todo a ella...

a Anna.


	14. Valor

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Cómo siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XIII. Valor.

Cuando una persona mentía, por muy bien que lo llegará a hacer, Elsa siempre lo sabía, ahora sabía por qué de esto, sin embargo trataba, inútilmente, buscar cualquier rastro de mentira en el las palabras de aquella mujer, pero pese a ello, no lo logro.

\- Se que es difícil de entender. - Pese a tener toda su atención en la mujer, Elsa vio como aquella sombra que vio en el bosque se acercaba a ellas, y una suave esencia llego a sus fosas nasales, era como si de pronto delante de ella un jardín de flores, y aun asi vio a la mujer sonreír, no era una sonrisa resignada, mas bien una suave sonrisa de paz, como si ella pudiera ver lo que estaba viendo Elsa. - ¿Podrías cuidarla por mi? Se que es alguien difícil, pero suele olvidarse de si misma.

Pese a querer responder, no podía, era como si de pronto las palabras le faltaran, la mujer por un momento perdió su sonrisa, sabiendo que le sobraba poco tiempo, creyendo que no podría hacer algo por Anna.

Aquella sombra se acercaba a pasos lentos, estirando su manto lista para cubrir a aquella mujer.

\- Si lo haré.

Lo ultimo que escucho la mujer, fue aquellas palabras, dibujando una sonrisa, acepto su destino, viendo como a la que fue como otra hija sonreír por una broma de un cliente, no tuvo el valor para despedirse de ella, solo pudiendo desearle la mejor de las vidas a su pequeña flor, que ahora le tocaba caminar sin ella.

La muerte cubrió con su manto a la mujer, del otro lado, estaban las personas que aguardaban su llegada, su madre, su padre, su hermano, su esposo, su hija, su nieta, aquellos que se habían adelantado le daban la bienvenida...

Rapunzel corrió hacia la mujer que la había criado, las lagrimas se derramaron en aquella cantina, la rubia abrazo el cuerpo de la que fue su madre, grito por ayuda aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde, restregó aquella mano que la cobijo por las noches sobre su rostro anhelando poder sentir una última vez su suave caricia, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin ningún consuelo.

Elsa se levanto de la mesa no pudiendo soportar la escena, camino aun lado de Rapunzel, no dijo nada, pues sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera sería inútil, camino a la puerta de la cantina, al salir estaba por tomar camino hacia el departamento de Anna, cuando de casualidad vio al suelo a un lado de la puerta, viendo como Anna estaba sentada contra la pared comiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, Elsa solo se sentó a un lado suyo, por el rabillo de su ojo, vio como la pelicobre derramaba lagrimas mientras que le daba otra mordida al pastel, su rostro se deformaba por el dolor, las palabras no podían ayudar en lo más mínimo, y Elsa solo pudo tomar la mano de Anna, sintiendo cómo está temblaba incontrolablemente.

Cuando alzo la vista, era como si viera desde otra perspectiva, y aunque no tenía manera de comprobarlo, dentro suyo, Elsa sabia que era lo que estaba viendo Anna, y vio a aquella mujer acercarse a un grupo de personas, que se veían felices de verla, y lo ultimo que vio Elsa fue a la mujer mirar hacia ellas, y sonreír.

Elsa despertó de golpe, y por unos instantes no supo en donde estaba, la luz del sol había desaparecido, y no recordaba como es que había llegado ahí.

Solo después de tranquilizarse, noto a Marshmello dormido a un lado suyo, lo acaricio, pero notando la ausencia de Anna salió de la cama.

Los pasillos estaban en casi completa obscuridad, Elsa solo podía guiarse por una tenue luz que venia de debajo de un puerta, con cuidado camino hacia ella, cuando llegó hasta ella, pego su oreja a la puerta queriendo escuchar, pero no tomo en cuenta que la puerta en realidad estaba abierta, cayendo dentro de la habitación.

Por la vergüenza Elsa no quería levantar el rostro, pero al no escuchar ninguna risa, ni siquiera un comentario, termino por levantarse, y vio a Anna sentada dandole la espalda, con Olaf aun lado suyo.

Y aunque Elsa en realidad quería decir algo, no tuvo el valor de romper aquella calma que había en el aire, y solo se sentó a un lado de Anna.

Delante de ambas había un cofre de piel, Anna respiro y abrió el cofre, escucho el suspiro de Elsa, y pues aunque no era consciente del porque, Anna en realidad quería poder abrirse con la mujer que estaba a un lado suyo.

Delante de Elsa fue puesta una vida... una vida extremadamente larga.

Eran varias cosas en realidad, y aunque en ese momento Elsa quería saber todo lo que contarían ellas, dejaría que Anna le dijera solamente con lo que se sintiera cómoda.

Los recuerdos asaltaron a Anna, cuantas personas habían compartido su vida con ella y pese a que ellas seguían, ella no, ella se quedaba atrás, pero lo que le asustaba en realidad a Anna era como cada vez se volvía más fácil, recordó la primera vez que le dijo adiós a alguien.

Entre sus manos tomo un vestido, la tela estaba roída y rota, sus dedos acariciaron aquel distintivo con los que su madre la salvo en aquel entonces, una estrella de David en la pequeña manga del vestido.

\- Yo no sabia en realidad por que mis padres me tuvieron. - Elsa podía notar el dolor en la voz de Anna. - No soy una humana, no soy una Elfo, solo soy una abominación que vivirá su vida siendo repudiada por ambas razas sin ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Elsa vio el vestido entre las manos de Anna, una muñeca de porcelana en el baúl, y aunque ella no tenía las respuestas que Anna había estado esperando, tuvo el valor de querer permanecer a un lado suyo.

Y eso fue lo único que necesito Anna en realidad.


	15. Entrega

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Cómo siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XIV. Entrega.

Por un momento Elsa se imaginó todo lo que había visto Anna, el campo de concentración, la guerra, como la humanidad fue creciendo y ella solo era algo que debía ver como cambiaba sin poder en realidad permanecer a ningún lugar.

No se podía siquiera imaginar como era aquello.

Y en ese momento, Elsa solamente pudo hacer aquello que sentía.

Pues no quería seguir viendo como los ojos de Anna parecían muertos, no quería seguir pensando en todo aquello que había visto Anna, pero sobretodo quería hacerle ver como es que le hacia sentir, no solamente el agradecimiento por todo lo que había estando haciendo, sino por como su corazón se aceleraba cada que estaba cerca de ella, como ahora no podía siquiera imaginar como era su vida antes de conocerla, antes de encontrarla.

Así que la tomo de sus mejillas, e hizo mirarla.

Vio perfectamente como sus ojos turquesa estaban opacos, sintiendo como no la veía a ella, era como si observara algo detrás de ella, no podía dejar que aquellos hermosos ojos se perdieran, no podía dejar que en ese momento la dejara. Acaricio su mejillas tratando de hacerla reaccionar, y aunque su objetivo era ese, no podía dejar de pensar en lo suave que las sentía, en como en su rostro se dibujaban estrellas, pareciendose al firmamento, como aquellas pecas que manchaban su rostro estaban pidiéndole que las contara con sus labios.

Se acercó a su rostro con calma, y dejo un suave beso en su frente, deseando que todos aquellos pensamientos abandonaran su mente, acaricio con su labios su ceja, hasta llegar a su ojo derecho, plantando un suave beso en el, se alejo solo lo suficiente para ver como sus ojos parecían deslumbrados, pero sabía que ahora la veía a ella, y beso a su ojo izquierdo, deslizándose hasta su nariz dejando un pequeño piquito en la punta.

Se alejo y la vio a los ojos, sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas, su quijada, su cuello.

\- Tu eres Anna.

Y la beso, la beso sabiendo que no tendría las respuestas a las preguntas que se hacia Anna, la beso sabiendo que se tendría que alejar de ella, pero en ese momento solo era de ellas dos.

No importaba nada mas, no había una guerra, no había clanes, no había dioses... no había nada mas que dos mujeres amándose una a la otra.

Sintió como las manos de Anna la tomaban de su nuca, como sus dedos se enredaban entre sus cabellos, y como sus uñas acariciaban la piel escondida entre aquel mar de plata.

La sensación de los labios contrarios le hacían perder la noción de todo a Elsa, pero necesitaba hacer algo para no volver a ver aquella mirada en sus ojos, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se alejó de ella.

\- Así no.

Vio como los ojos de Anna la veían incrédula, y en su rostro se notaba la confusión que sentía.

\- ¿Así?

\- Quiero estar con la verdadera tu, no con la mascara que le muestras al resto del mundo.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron con sorpresa, nunca se había imaginado que le dijera ello.

Y aunque quería... no... no... deseaba estar con ella, no sabia si eran ciertas sus palabras, no era la primera vez que alguien le pedía estar con ella con su verdadero ser, y cuando había sucedido, cerro los ojos con fuerza...

Solo era eso... mostrarse ante ella.

Si se iba...

Pero... ella ya la había visto.

Ella no se fue.

Ella seguía ahí junto a ella.

Ella era diferente.

Ella era Elsa.

Y la tomo de las mejillas, aquellas que eran tan suaves como la porcelana, y se acerco a ella, cerro los ojos, y dejo de crear la ilusión que cubría su parte elfo.

Podía sentir como las manos de Anna cambiaban de tamaño aun cuando la sostenía. Pero no importaba en aquel momento, solo le importaba que confiaba en ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus labios eran acariciados por los contrarios.

Solo era un suave beso, como si quisieran alargar el momento todo lo que pudieran. Pero en tiempo tan cruel como el solo, no se detuvo, e hizo que se separaran.

Y por fin pudo verla.

Era muy diferente a ambas partes de ella que había visto, como si no fuera ni una ni otra, sino la unión de ambas partes.

Su piel era mas clara, pero seguía conservando aquellas pecas que estaba segura serian su perdición, su cabello era cobre pero como si una estela de oro brillara entre las hebras, y sus facciones se habían afilado, pero sin perder la belleza de su rostro.

\- Esta soy yo.

La belleza que tenía enfrente suyo le impedía respirar con normalidad, por un momento se perdió a si misma en aquellos ojos, y aunque habían cambiado, ello no le molesto, aquellos ojos turquesas tenían un halo de oro alrededor de ellos. Sintiendo como las caricias de Anna se iban deteniendo, sabia que tenía miedo, podía sentirlo, y antes de que pensara en otra cosa, y alejara sus manos, las tomo entre las suyas, acariciándolas con suavidad.

\- Eres hermosa.

La sonrisa que nació en los labios de Anna, era como si frente a ella se abrieran las puertas del cielo.

Necesitando saciar aquella hambre que le hacia sentir aquel hormigueo en su vientre, estampo sus labios en los contrarios.

Y fue como si de pronto sus manos cobraran vida propia, despojando de las ropas que cubrían a su amada.

Podía jurar que la habitación estaba en llamas, sintiendo como sus propias ropas estorbaban, pues necesitaba sentirla a plenitud, c0n la misma indiferencia se quito sus ropas.

Su boca mordía la carne a su alcance, pero ello no era suficiente para Elsa, necesitando más, bajo, dejando la marca de sus dientes por su camino, en su mandíbula, en su cuello, mientras sentía como su centro se humedecía, exigiendo atención, mientras mordía la suave carne del cuello de Anna, está acercó sus caderas en un movimiento de impaciencia, juntando por fin sus centros.

Los gemidos escapaban de los labios de ambas, mientras la fricción hacia el placer cada vez más grande, sintiendo como los movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes, más impacientes, sintiendo cómo el calor se intensificaba con cada roce.

Cerca del final, ambas se besaron, tratando de hacerle ver a la contraria, lo mucho que le hacía sentir.

La explosión de sensaciones hizo que amabas quedarán inmóviles, las respiraciones eran profundas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Apenas la nebulosa de placer desaparecía, Elsa sintió como los brazos de Anna la cubrían, dejando que sus pensamientos desaparecieran, durmió sobre el pecho de aquella ser que amaba.

El sonido del timbre resonó en todo el departamento, Elsa abrió sus ojos, sintiendo las consecuencias de dormir en el suelo, pero vio el porque no le dolía tanto el cuerpo, tendido sobre el piso estaba Anna, aún durmiendo, tocó con sus dedos su vientre, sin embargo el sonido del timbre le hizo pararse y vestirse con la camisa de Anna que estaba cerca de la puerta.

El tiemble volvió a sonar, ahora un par de veces, con una extraña insistencia. Elsa vería quién era antes de regresas con Anna.

Vio a Olaf parado cerca del umbral de la puerta, su postura era imponente, y vio como gruñía hacia la entrada del departamento, su cuerpo entero se tenso al sentir como aquel olor a azufre se colaba por entre las paredes, las uñas rasgaron la madera de la puerta, y Elsa dio un paso atrás, Olaf empezó a ladrar con insistencia, haciendo que en todo el cuarto se escuchara su ladrido, los dientes del perro eran mostrados como una amenaza, el timbre volvió a sonar, y otro ladrido se escucho.

No sabia que era lo que estaba detrás de la puerta pero no quería saberlo, sintiendo como el aire se volvía cada vez más tenso, sintiendo algo en su pierna, vio a su gato esconderse detrás de ella, no se podría decir cuál de los dos era el que estaba más asustado, el timbre sonó nuevamente, y vio a Olaf gruñendo, el perro estaba dispuesto a proteger su hogar en contra de todo.

Pero Elsa sentía la sangre golpear en sus oídos, el sonido simplemente seguía ahí, pero ya no podía distinguirlo, como si de pronto estuviera en una aglomeración, y hubiera tanto ruido que no pudiera escuchar nada. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho, y podía ver como la puerta era empujada.

Y de repente, el silencio reino.

Por un par de segundos, no hubo un solo ruido que pudiera decirle a Elsa lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Quien era?

Elsa volteo su rostro hacia Anna, viéndola salir de la habitación, y fue cuando escucho como la puerta era depedazada sintió como era empujada y se sintió caer en contra del suelo.

De repente vio al mastín napolitano lanzarse en contra de aquello que había logrado entrar.

La pelea comenzó, Elsa solamente se movió justo a tiempo logrando escapar de una flecha, que le atravesaría su pecho, por inercia trato de tomar su arma, aunque no la traía consigo sin saber que una bala normal no le ayudaría en esa circunstancias.

Una sombra atravesó él umbral de la puerta.

Y aquel sería el Comienzo del fin.


	16. Hija De Luna

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia, y muchas gracias por seguir este camino junto a mí, espero les guste este capítulo que es el final de esta historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Final. Hija de luna.

Cuando Anna encontró al pequeño Olaf, este era mas huesos y piel que otra cosa, fue justo después de que hiciera un trabajo, que en un callejón encontró al que durante años seria su mas grande amigo, su chillido era apenas audible, que de no ser por su oído más desarrollado, Anna no lo hubiera logrado oír, apenas lo tomo entre sus manos noto como la muerte estaba a punto de llevarse al pequeño, por su mente paso la posibilidad de hacer que el pequeño dejara de sufrir, pero al ver sus ojos, que pedían por lo menos una caricia antes de ver su final, Anna no tuvo el valor de matarlo, llevándolo a su hogar, para tratar de ayudarlo, pensado que una vez estuviera bien le encontraría un buen hogar. Pero con el pasar de los días, el tenerlo esperando por ella, no pudo separase de el, lo educo haciendo que el perro la obedeciera, hasta aquel día.

Anna vio como aquello atravesó su hogar, desde que vio como ello entraba a su hogar, solo tuvo algo en mente.

\- ¡Olaf, corre!

Pero el perro no le hizo caso, y siguió tratando de hacer que aquella criatura no se acercara a la mujer que hacía sonreír a su compañera.

La criatura se acerco arrastrando su ser, solo tenía una misión, y era matar a la mujer de cabello rubio platinado, esta era una serpiente de varios metros de largo su cuerpo albino se arrastraba lista para atacar a la mujer, pero su piel fue atravesada por los dientes de aquel animal que había jurado proteger a la mujer que lo salvo y le dio un hogar.

La mitad elfo trataba de hacer frente a aquellos intrusos que habían atacado su hogar, por la oscuridad de la noche apenas podía ver lo que sucedía, su espada había sido desenfundada, pero su mente y corazón estaban lejos de aquella pelea, nunca le había sucedido, por primera vez sentía miedo, su corazón latía en contra de su pecho como si este quisiera salir, sus manos estaban aferradas a su espada, pero se debía asegurar que Elsa viviera, aun con la poca luz alcanzo a ver como una flecha era preparada, ella corrió en contra de aquel ser, su espada atravesó al ser sintiendo como sus manos fueron cubiertas por la sangre de el, al jalar su espada, vio cómo este sonreía, y cuando se pregunto el por que de ello, lo escucho.

Pese a que todo su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, Elsa trato con cada fibra de su ser, hacer algo, pero cuando pudo levantarse fue demasiado tarde, y escucho aquel terrible sonido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante, y cayo al suelo sintiendo como sus fuerzas le eran arrebatadas.

La serpiente trato de quitarse al perro que la mordía, aun golpeándolo con su cola, podía sentir como con cada golpe, el perro enterraba mas sus dientes en su piel, y fue cuando la serpiente lo mordió en el cuello, el perro la soltó chillando de dolor, pero lejos de alejarse, el perro aun con el dolor del veneno corriendo por su cuerpo, volvió a arremeter en contra de la serpiente mordiéndole en cuello, fue tanta la fuerza del perro al mover su cabeza tratando de matar a aquella serpiente que terminó por desprender la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

Anna volteo con el chillido de su amigo, pero no pudo hacer nada al sentir como sus manos eran agarradas por el ser que se negaba a morir, Anna hizo que su espada atravesara de lado a lado al ser para que este la soltara, y fue en el mismo instante que Olaf caminaba hacia ella, sus pasos eran lentos, pues cada paso le constaba darlo, y aun entre el dolor que sentía, Anna vio como su amigo le sonreía, preguntándole si hizo un buen trabajo, Anna cayo de rodillas, abrazando a su amigo, sus brazos trataban de detener el sangrado a pesar que sabía que era inútil, la sangre no dejaba de salir del animal, y Anna solo pudo sostenerlo mientras que Olaf le daba una última lamida tratando de aliviar por ultima vez el dolor de Anna.

El pequeño gatito se acerco a Olaf, y con su cabeza trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, y el pequeño animal lloro, sus chillidos cubrían todo el departamento.

Por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, Elsa vio aun con lagrimas en los ojos, como una extraña luz roja comenzaba a cubrir todo a su paso. Se levanto con esfuerzo, buscando acercarse a Anna, pero apenas dio un paso hacia ella, Anna alzo su rostro, sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo, y por sus mejillas caían lagrimas de sangre.

De pronto las paredes retumbaron, el polvo caía sobre de su cabeza, cuando el techo del departamento se alzo entre los cielos, y Elsa vio como el cielo estaba pintando de rojo como la sangre, trato de correr para salir de ahí junto con Anna, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse, dos flechas volaron por los aires trayendo detrás de ellas cadenas de luz blanca, las fechas atravesaron el pecho de Anna, pero esta ni siquiera se quejo por la herida, y fue llevada fuera del departamento.

Elsa corrió detrás de ella, viendo cómo Marshmello se escondía debajo de una de las patas de Olaf, lo dejo ahí pensado que estaría seguro. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía como sus ojos ardían por el llanto, y no tenía ni siquiera idea de lo que haría, pero sabia necesitaba hacer algo. Apenas dio un paso fuera del departamento, una luz parecida a la que había emanado de ella en la tienda de muñecas la tiro al suelo.

Sentía como su piel quemaba, era como si de pronto fuera expuesta al hielo, pero no podía dejar a Anna sola, así que se levanto, sintiendo como incluso sus huesos crujían por el frío, estaba segura que sus músculos se estaban desgarrando.

Alzó su mirada, y por un momento su corazón se detuvo, era como si de pronto, el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, pues era como cuando era apenas una niña, y delante suyo estaba su madre.

Pero su misma mente le hizo reaccionar, su madre había muerto, protegiéndolas de aquella mujer que permanecía parada frente a ella.

\- ¿Por que nosotras?

Las palabras abandonaron sus labios antes de que Elsa siquiera pudiera pensar en ellas, pero noto como la mujer sonreía con sorna, pero apunto detrás de ella.

Por pura inercia Elsa volteo la mirada, y vio como en medio del cielo, Anna permanecía colgada por las cadenas, pero era como si la tragara una luz y una sombra, pues sus manos y pies empezaban a perderse entre aquello que la tragaba, sus pies se movieron dispuestos a correr hacia ella, pero en cambio de seguir su camino, sintió como una mano apretaba su garganta y su espalda era golpeada contra la pared detrás de ella.

El aire apenas podía pasar a sus pulmones, trato de golpear a la mujer que incluso asfixiándola parecía no quería matarla.

\- Por que, preguntas. - la respiración golpeo su rostro. - Durante siglos hemos sido cazadas, y ahora nos llaman mitos, leyendas, esos repugnares humanos se creen dueños de la tierra.

La mano tomo la quijada de Elsa y la hizo voltear hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Anna. Y vio como de sombras parecidas a la que tragaban a Anna salían aquellas criaturas.

Podía jurar eran las mas hermosas creaciones que jamás allá podido ver.

De la niebla blanca, los cuernos de un ciervo apenas se asomaban cuando el resto de el comenzaba a salir, era tan blanco como la nieve mas pura de la tierra. De la niebla negra, un ser sin sexo salia, no era ni hombre ni mujer, pero era hermoso, alas tan blancas que emanaban luz propia.

Pero pese a ser hermosos, Elsa podía sentir el peligro que ambos representaban.

\- Tu, tu fuiste la llave, sabíamos que teniéndote a su lado bajaría la guardia, la única mujer por la que Luzbel subiría de su reino, y la llave que abriría la puerta a Kurnous, una elfa que no es una, traerá a este plano al dios de las bestias. - La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo tan grande que parecía partir su rostro. - Juntos traerán el final del hombre... y todo gracias a ti.

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, la impotencia le quemaba el alma.

Cuando una voz, una voz tranquila y dulce le susurro en el oído.

"Aun hay una opción"

Por un solo segundo Elsa alzo sus manos, de ellas salió una luz que congeló en su lugar a la mujer, cuando la mano que oprimía su garganta se rompió en pedazos, y Elsa pudo respirar nuevamente.

Y frente suyo estaba Azrael sonriendo, Elsa sabia que ella es la que le habia hablado.

\- ¿que debo hacer? - La voz de Elsa era apenas un susurro lastimero. - Por favor dime.

La alta mujer sonrío con ternura, e hizo una cruz en su pecho, Elsa vio como la sombra que parecía estar detrás de ella creció, pero sabiendo a que se refería con lo último de sus fuerzas, una flecha de hielo atravesó el corazon de aquella mujer que sonrío, al sentir como su madre la abrazaba, por fin podía reunirse con ella.

Elsa sintió como su cuerpo caía contra el suelo, podía ver como miles de elfos y demonios corrían en contra de la ciudad.

Las lágrimas volvieron a emanar, pensado habia fallado, cuando vio como la luz del sol salía del horizonte, volteo su rostro pensado que seria la ultima vez vería la luz del sol.

Pero en cambio, vio como miles de millones de personas se levantaban con la luz del astro rey, ella sabia eran las almas de personas que habían muerto.

Y como si fueran las mas violentas de las olas, corrían en contra del ejercito que amenazaba a los humanos.

Por un solo segundo cerro sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió, vio que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, era como si la luz saliera de todo el lugar, y no le dejara ver nada, y solo estaba aquella sombra que había visto cuando vio partir a Azrael delante de ella.

Poco a poco, la sombra tomo forma, era una hermosa mujer, con una túnica negra que cubría su rostro, y una hoz en su mano, podía sentir la mayor paz que jamás había sentido.

\- _tu... me... diste... a... mi... hija... te... doy... un... favor... _

\- quiero poder estar con Anna.

Podía sentir como una suave mirada se posaba en la suya.

\- _Su... tiempo... en... la... tierra... termino... y... el... tuyo... debe... continuar... estarán... juntas... pero... debes... aun... vivir... una... vez... al... año... la... veras... pero... solo... podrás... estar... con... ella... al... morir... ahora... debes... despertar... _

Al abrir los ojos, de nueva cuenta estaba en Arendelle, sentía como las personas que pasaban a su lado la veían con curiosidad.

Elsa se levanto y camino al departamento de Anna.

Apenas entro, noto como Marshmello seguía acurrucado llorando en el suelo, sin nada a su alrededor. Tomo al pequeño gatito entre sus manos, no podía seguir ahí, pues le dolía saber que ya no estarían juntas.

Camino por el departamento despidiéndose de Anna, agradeciendo todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Estaba por recorrer la ultima habitación cuando noto un baúl muy parecido al que vio cuando vio el pasado de Anna. Lo abrió por una corazonada, y lo que contenía le hizo llorar una vez, e hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

Aquel día había decidido faltar a su proyecto, pues se cumplía el primer aniversario de aquel dia.

Por un segundo cerro sus ojos, y cuando los abrió noto como aquella pelirroja la veía con aquella ternura que solo ella podía hacerle sentir.

Llorando la abrazo.

\- Todo estará bien.

Pero Elsa sabia que una vez acabara el día tendría que decir adiós una vez mas.

\- Se que es difícil, pero me alegro verte una vez mas.

La abrazo con todo lo que daban sus brazos, no quería decir nada, sólo quería disfrutar teniéndola ahí junto a ella.

La escuela para niños especiales, había cumplido sus cincuenta años de existencia. La fiesta de aniversario se vio pospuesta pues su fundadora había caído en cama.

Todos los niños que asistían a aquella escuela veían en Elsa, mas que una directora. Pues cada uno de ellos cuando fue inscrito, le fueron dichas las mismas palabras.

"No estarás solo nunca mas"

Una de las maestras que había sido de las primera alumnas, sostenía la mano de Elsa, pues sabia que lo doctores no le habían dado un dia mas de vida.

Aun con los años, la peliplata no había perdido su belleza, y le sonrío a aquella mujer que la veía con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Prométeme que los cuidaras.

\- Por favor, no nos deje aun. - pese a querer romper en llanto, trataba de hablar lo mejor que podía.

Elsa sonrío al ver a Anna sentarse a sus pies.

\- Es hora amor.

\- Lo se... tengo un poco de miedo.

\- No hay nada que temer, yo te acompañare.

\- ¿lo prometes?

\- Nunca deje de hacerlo.

La maestra sintió como la mano de Elsa perdía fuerzas, y lloro restregándola en contra de su rostro. Sabiendo que aquella mujer que había salvado a miles de niños había partido, para estar junto a su gran amor.

Fin.


End file.
